Pokemon: Legends are Born
by Roninofhinata
Summary: Jason is a young 15 year old trainer originally from Fuschia City his friends, Kelly, a Mostly water Specialist, Jasper, who has a crush on Jason,Lacey, Jason's ditzy yet powerful sister travel the world to stop evil and growing up along the way.
1. A Team Unites

_Pokemon: Legends Are Born_

Chapter 1: A Team Unites

Disclaimer I do not own Pokemon or any of the original characters

It was a bright sunny morning in Pallet town. The air was filled with the cries of Pidgey and Spearow. A flash of brown escaped the grass

"Taaauuurrrooos"

The large bull pokemon was facing a small purple rat.

"Rarrrrraaaattata!"

The rat jumped up its tail glowing as it used its Iron Tail attack. Tauros lunges forward and uses Tackle, knocking the rat down. The rat was ready and recoiled fast and ran at Tauros with a highened agility. Its Quick attack startled Tauros, for sure but not enough to throw it off its game. It countered with a pursuit attack. This made the rat cringe and it jumped up for a second Irontail when Tauros surprised the rat with a Horn attack. The rat was flying long enough for Tauros to use its own Iron tail. This knocked the rat out. From the bushes came a young boy's call.

"Taros? Where are you?"

The young boy was around 13 years old. He wore a black vest with a white shirt that came up to his elbows as well as red and black pants and running shoes. He looked up and he saw his Tauros running its hooves pawing the ground. The boy named Jason looked strernly at his Tauros.

"Now come on….go back into your pokeball."

Holding the ball the Tauros eyes blazed and it turned bolting, Jason rolled his eyes and looked at his Miltank, ever ready at his side.

"Miltank go after him with Rollout!"

The cow nodded at her master and jumped up curling into a ball and spinning after the bull. She reached the bull in no time and knocked it into the air. Rushing in Jason took his pokeball and pointed it at the bull and shouted.

"Return!"

A red beam hit the bull forcing it into the ball. The ball shook and opened with a start the bull running away through the bushes. Jason ran after the bull; Miltank close behind. Nearby a girl with long blonde hair was fishing her Magikarp and Feebas close by swimming gracefully in the water. Under the waterfall was her Poliwhirl, punching air, practicing for when it would need to use it's Focus Punch attack. From the grass came Tauros all riled up it charged her. She thought quickly.

"Feebas use Water gun now!"

The bluish fish jumped out of the water and shot the bull with a jet of water at the bull. The bull rammed the fish with a Horn attack. The fish got knocked back and the girl returned it and the other fish. She yelled

"Poliwhirl FOCUS PUNCH!"

Her Poliwhirl nodded and jumpe down its fist glowing, the bull had its tails glowing but it got knocked back. Poliwhirl and Tauros had a neverending dance of Iron tails and Focus punches. The girl yelled

"Poliwhirl finish it with Hydro pump!"

The blast of water hit the bull knocking it out. The girl looked at the bull, pokeball ready. She pitched it right when Jason burst through the grass, followed by his Miltank.

"Stop!"

The ball smacked the Tauros on the head but it didn't capture it. The ball rolled onto the ground. The girl looked up at the boy around her age with ruffled brown hair. She bent down and picked up the ball.

"Oh….so this is your Tauros."

She glared at the boy.

"Your damn Tauros attacked me for no good reason!"

Jason glared back at the girl, grabbing his pokeball. He pointed it and a beam hit the bull making it disappear in a flash of red. Jason looked back at the girl. From her blue bandana wrapped around her golden wheat colored hair. Her tan tanktop, glistening from the water splashed on it, her shorts that went to half her thighs. Her running shoes finishing her young womanly figure. The girl rolled her eyes.

"Yo pervert QUIT oogling me!"

Jason glared and yelled

"Well you are the one dresses in a tank top not to mention your shorts!"

The girl laughed

"Ok ok …fair enough..well watch your Tauros. He will get you in trouble with him like that. I am Kelly by the way."

Jason blushed

"Yeah sorry my Tauros is a little rowdy since we moved from here. He is used to Fuchsia City and the fields. So he is harder to control. Miltank here is calmer."

He rubbed Miltanks fur.

"Good job girl take a good rest."

The cow disappeared into the ball. He turned back to the girl named Kelly.

"Well I am Jason."

Kelly shook Jason's hand.

"Well I got some good training done today. So my pokemon are tired. We should go to Viridian City and go to the Pokemon Center."

Jason nodded.

"Yeah my Pokemon need to be healed too."

The two walk off towards the city. Jason looked at Kelly and saw some power in her. He felt something shake in his bag.

"Oh they are moving!"

Kelly turned to Jason.

"What are you talking about?"

Jason opened his bag and showed Kelly a purple and bluish pair of eggs.

"They are my eggs I got a few weeks back. I felt them move."

Kelly's eyes sparkled

"Awwwww they are soooo cute."

She touched the eggs. Then she jumped up.

"We better hurry to the center." She looked and saw the sky began darken. She grabbed Jason's hand, rushing to the pokemon center. The doors whooshed open. Kelly waved at one of the helping nurses.

"Hey janace, I have to get my pokemon healed."

She returned Poliwhirl and handed the ball with her two others to the nurse. Jason walked up and said shyly.

"Um…could you heal mine too?"

Janace smiled

"Of course young man."

Jason handed the two balls to Janace

"Thank you!" the two teens replied.

Sitting Jason held the eggs close.

Kelly smiled.

"You must really care about those two eggs?"

Jason nodded

"I found them in the rain so I hugged them close while Tauros took us home. Really I want to travel the world and explore everything there is to see go everywhere. As well train the best team of pokemon."

He scratched his head.

"But I am a little nervous."

Kelly patted Jason's head.

"Well we can go together."

Jason smiled slightly shocked.

"Really?"

Kelly laughed and shrugged

"I like your Tauros not many pokemon can stand up against my Poliwhirl. I wanna see how your training progresses."

Nurse janace appeared with the pokeballs

"They are to full health you may rest here until you can begin your juourny out again."

The teens smiled and thanked the nurse. Together they had formed a team, and began their Journy together.


	2. Showdown at Mt Moon

_Pokémon: Legends Are Born_

Chapter 2: Showdown at Mt Moon

Disclaimer I do not own Pokémon or any of the original characters

The early morning sun pierced the interior of the Pokémon center. Jason rubbed his eyes, stretching out he bumped into his new companion, Kelly.

"Sorry."

Kelly let out a groggy moan

"5 more minutes….."

Kelly shifted and knocked Jason off the bench. Jason rubbed his head when he saw the eggs tumble. He quickly slid forward and caught them. He roared

"KELLY! Get up!"

Kelly got up with a start. Seeing the expression of Jason's face and the eggs in his arms she knew she had done something bad.

"Oh sorry Jason…."

She left the room, clothes in her arms. Once in the shower area she disrobed her bedclothes. She walked over and turned the water on. Feeling it cascade down her body, Kelly furrowed her brow. Jason had gotten her thinking. She had never seen someone with such Strong Pokémon, and not realize it.

"I just don't understand why he doesn't catch more Pokémon…."

Kelly wasn't really one to talk, she really had one Pokémon she used often, and her other two, were fish.

Meanwhile Jason was waiting for Kelly to be done when something caught his eye. He saw something sleeping against a tree outside. It was an Abra. Jason had dreamed of this moment for a long while.

"Yes…."

Taking out Miltank's pokeball, he tossed it lightly, saying.

"Miltank use Iron tail."

The cow rushed forward, tail glowing. It nearly hit the creature but the creature vanished and reappeared behind the cow. Jason yelled

"Tackle!"

The cow rushed and hit the ground as the Abra appeared higher in the tree. Jason growled.

"Miltank finish this with Ice beam!"

A cold beam shot out of Miltank's mouth and hit the Abra, freezing it. Jason reached quick, throwing a free pokeball at Abra forcing it inside. It hit the ground and shook for a couple seconds and dinged. Jason cradled the ball and hurried to the nurse's station. Kelly was all dressed when she saw Jason rush in. Startled she yelled.

"WHOA cowboy what's so exciting?"

Jason smiled as he whispered to the nurse. Turning he showed his wide grin.

"I caught an Abra."

Kelly tried to show enthusiasm, but she made a slight smile.

"Ok…."

Jason laughed

"I have always dreamed of training to get an Alakazam."

He was so excited, spinning with joy. The nurse returned with the ball which Jason took thanking her. Jason smiled saying.

"Well Kelly let's be off."

The two walked out of the Pokémon center. Walking on the trail they got to the area near the gym when they found their path blocked by a gruffly old man. The man looked up at the teens and barked.

"Go away you kids!"

Kelly smiled sweetly

"Please let us past"

"Beat it baby cakes!"

Kelly got so mad; Jason had to hold her back. The old man just sat there unmoving. Jason stood defiant.

"Let us past old man."

"No punk!"

Jason growled

"I will battle you to get past."

The old man got up, pokeball in hand.

"It will be a one on one battle." Jason threw a pokeball and out came Abra. The old man laughed.

"Haha your Abra can't do anything!"

Jason smiled

"You scared?"

The man yelled

"Beedrill come out and use Twineedle attack!"

The bee jabbed at Abra missing every shot. Jason smiled and yelled

"Abra…thunder wave!"

Electricity hit the bee and the old man. Both paralyzed Jason returned Abra and grabbed Kelly bolting laughing.

"Later old man!"

The two hurried to the forest Jason laughed.

"Well that was interesting."

Kelly smiled

"That was clever of you, teaching Abra Thunder wave. It helped us outta that jam."

They ran as fast as they could through the forest. They smiled when they reached the sun. Jason and Kelly's stomach's grumbled.

"Yeah...let's go eat"

They said in unison. They walked past the sign for Pewter city and into the nearest restaurant. Outside the Museum a man stood in a lab coat. Cigarette in hand, he exhaled and sighed.

"They don't pay me enough to do this crap."

Damian was an interesting character. He had spent the last six years as a researcher for Team Rocket. Over all he found his job boring. He strived his whole life to discovering fossils and going to Cinnabar Island to study them but, he knew this group would help him out. Plus they paid well. This day he was to rob the Museum behind him of a slab of Old Amber. He wasn't sure why he had to steal it but it was what the boss asked him to do. Plus they were paying him double. He walked in throwing down the cig, pokeball ready.

Exiting the restaurant, Kelly and Jason sighed happily. Kelly stretched.

"That was some good food."

Jason nodded when he heard the sirens as police cars went past. Kelly and Jason followed behind them, arriving at the Museum. Officer Jenny right on the scene, Jason walked up and asked.

"What happened?"

Jenny sighed.

"Some guy in a lab coat surprise attacked the museum and made off with a slab of Old Amber. We think he went towards Mt Moon, but the trail is too blocked for our cars and our Pokémon can't get there fast enough."

Jason looked at Jenny.

"Well why don't you let us go after him? My Tauros is strong and fast."

Jenny smiled

"You would be doing the city a great service. Go out and bring that man to justice!"

Jason released and mounted Tauros. Looking at Kelly, Jason smiled and said.

"Hop on or that thief will get away."

Kelly hopped on and clung to Jason as they rushed off in a flash. The beating of Tauros' hooves shook the ground, kicking up dirt. Soon Jason saw the blockade and Jason yelled

"Tauros jump over those boulders!"

With ease Tauros hopped from boulder to boulder, and quickly landed on the entrance to the cave that was a part of Mt Moon. Jason hopped down and helped Kelly down quickly. Then returning Tauros, Jason ran into the cave.

"We have to hurry or that thief will get away."

Running in Jason and Kelly walked for a while searching for a place where the thief could be. They got in deep the mountain in no time. Not far away Damian was sitting against his two Zubat fluttering about.

"Damnit I am bored."

Damian's Arbok was sleeping when there was a shake. Something shook the cave. Damian looked up and saw Jason. Scoffing he growled.

"What are you looking at?"

Jason was slightly tired from running, he said quickly.

"Hey are you the one who stole the old Amber?"

Damian rolled his eyes

"What's it to you?"

Jason growled

"You stole that…it isn't yours! Give it back you bastard!"

Damian started to walk away.

"Make me bitch."

Jason yelled throwing a pokeball

"Miltank use Iron tail!"

Damian smiled and yelled

"Arbok Sludgebomb!"

The Snake shot a sludge bomb at the cow knocking it back. It was strong so it wasn't much strength left. Jason release Tauros and Abra.

"Tauros Tackle! Abra Thunder wave!"

The creatures hit Arbok and the Zubat. Suddenly the two new fossils were revealed Damian grabbed them and yelled

"Earthquake Arbok!"

The snake shook the cave Miltank and Tauros fainted. Damian returned his Pokémon and ran out of the cave. Kelly got to the area just in time and before the cave in Abra teleported them outside of the cave. Sadly Jason watched as Damian made off with now three fossils. He sunk low when he saw a Jigglypuff. He told Abra

"Thunder wave!"

The puffball couldn't move and Jason threw a pokeball and caught it. But then it escaped. Mad he yelled

"Abra use Shock wave!"

Electricity hit the Puff when Jason tried again and this time with success. Kelly hugged him as he got the ball.

"You know I caught a Clefairy while you were running."

He sighed as they walked towards the city. Kelly patted his shoulder.

"Don't be so hard on yourself…he was tough there was nothing you could do. You tried your best…you will beat him next time. We haven't seen the last of that jerk."

Jason felt better. In no time they made it to the Pokémon center in Cerulean city, ready to begin the next chapter of there Adventure.


	3. Meeting Bill and the Battle at Sea

_Pokémon: Legends Are Born_

Chapter 3: Meeting Bill and The Battle at Sea

Disclaimer I do not own Pokémon or any of the original characters

Out in the field Jason sat holding with his Abra. The wind was running through the grass it tickled Jason's hair. He looked and saw his Tauros and Miltank grazing while Kelly was playing in the Water with her Pokémon. Looking him Kelly Laughed.

"Come on Jason let Jiggly out Clefairy wants to play with her."

Jason smiled a little and let his new pokemon out and the puff ball kissed her master and ran to play with her friend. Jason was thinking about his battle with Damian.

"That guy was tough…it made me feel stupid…I mean he crushed me like my strongest pokemon were nothing…"

Abra looked up at his master and he rubbed his hair

"Aaaaaabra"

Jason laughed

"You are right Abra I shouldn't beat myself up over it."

Kelly yelled

"JASON!!! LOOK!!!"

Jason looked as he ran down the hill.

"What?"

Then he saw as Kelly's Magikarp and Feebas started to glow and change shape. They had evolved into Gyarados and Milotic. They were so powerful Jason was in awe. What was once her weak Magikarp was a large blue serpent like creature that towered over them all. Next was the Beautiful serpent like Milotic. Beauty radiated off of it.

"Wow Kelly that is so cool all your training paid off."

Kelly smiled and hugged her pokemon. It was then that she noticed something coming in from the sky. It was a boy around their age holding onto a large Balloon shaped pokemon. The pokemon exclaimed

"Driftbim!"

Then they noticed that that the creature got lower to the ground and the teen jumped down and landed about 40 feet away. He had a white dress shirt with a black hooded jacket, as well as faded jeans. He had had dark brown hair that was partially in his eyes. When he saw Jason he gave a cute wink. Which made Jason jump back. Walking over the teen looked directly at Jason Completely ignoring Kelly.

"Hey cutie what are you doing here?"

Kelly kicked the teen's face

"Bastrd I am here too!"

The teen glared at Kelly

"Bitch honey you aught not to have done that!"

Looking at his driftblim the balloon swirled over, his other pokeball in his hand he tossed it and out came a growlethe. It growled at Kelly who mearly smiled

"Gyarados…hydro pump. Milotic Ice beam!"

The jet of water went surging towards aGrowlethe and the ice went towards the driftblim. The teen laughed

"I have been around long enough to block that. Growlethe Take down Milotic and Driftblim use Ominous wind!"

Growlethe hit Gyrados sending it to the water jumping back Growlethe was ready to strike back in mere moments. The balloon sent a wind blast that knocked the ice beam towards Poliwhirl in the backround. Kelly Returned Poliwhirl in a flash and yelled

"Hyper beam Gyarados!"

The beam hit Growlethe knocing it out. The teen jumped back returning it then he smiled throwing a pokeball.

"Magniton its your turn Thunder!"

The magnet being shot electricity at both the water pokemon shocking them into fainting. Kelly Glared and then smiled.

"You are pretty powerful, what's your name?"

The teen held jason's hand and kissed it. On one knee he said

"I am jasper sweet angel and what is yours?"

Kelly smacked him on the head as she returned all her pokemon.

"I addressed you and I am Kelly. This is my Travelling compangnoin Jason."

Jasper had sparkles in his eyes.

"Jason…what a sweet name for such a beautiful creature….."

Kelly grabbed Jasper's collar

"Enough of that Romeo!"

After the three teens hurried to the Pokemon center. Jasper leaned against. Kelly growled as the three handed the nurse their pokeballs. Kelly sat down between Jasper and Jason. Jasper glared at Kelly and leaned down looking at Jason.

"Jason could you be a dear and get me some juice from the vending machine?"

"Umm..sure…." Getting up he started to walk away. Jasper smiled until he saw that Jason was out of earshot. His whole demeanor changed. Looking at Kelly fiercely he spoke.

"Listen bitch, what are you doing getting in my way?"

Kelly rolled her eyes

"Listen Missyman, I think you need to not try so hard to win him over. If he likes you…then he will come to you."

Jason returned right as the nurse came by with the pokeballs. Handing the juice to Jasper, Jason took his place next to Kelly.

"So what should we do now?"

Kelly didn't respond and Jasper didn't either. The silence was shattered by a young woman screaming as she burst into the center.

"Help! Help!"

Jason jumped up and ran over to her. Jasper drooled as he stared at Jason's ass. Kelly promptly thwacked Jasper on the head.

"Stop drooling Fido."

Jason was oblivious to everything except what the woman was saying.

"It's Bill, I went up to his cottage over by lake, I went there and he was missing. There was this crazy talking Pokemon that was saying he was Bill."

This got Jason's attention. He held the girl's hands and said

"What are you to this Bill?"

The woman blushed.

"I am Mary Anne, Bill's girlfriend."

Jason squeezed Mary Anne's hands. Jasper ran forward but not before Kelly hit him with Poliwhirl's pokeball. It knocked him out releasing Poliwhirl, which pulled Jasper away. Jason spoke sweetly.

"Well we will help you out Miss Mary."

Mary Anne smiled

"Oh thank you. Oh I almost forgot. Go to the Pokegear store next door. We are giving away free Pokegear to people if they are sent by me with proof."

She handed a slip of paper to Jason

"This is my signature show this and it wil be proof enough. I have to go to Vermillion and look to see if Bill is there."

Mary ran out towards the next town. Jason turned smiling.

"Come on guys let's go."

Running out of center they hurried next door. Bursting through the doors Jason yelled

"Mary sent us! Seeee!"

He waved the piece of paper. A young male worker walked over and took the paper from Jason. Inspecting it he nodded at the other workers.

"Its true give them three Pokegear."

As the three got their gear the man whispered at Jason.

"Find Bill, my sister really loves him and his disappearance is really killing her."

Jason smiled

"Don't worry we will."

The man smiled

"Thanks, you wanna go out of town up the bridge and then to the right. It's the only cottage in the area of the lake."

The group waved good bye as they left towards the bridge. In no time they got to the bridge in question. Kelly Scratched her head

"I wonder where this Bill is?"

Soon they reached the Cottage. They heard someone yelling

" Oh no damnit. What the hell happened!"

Jason opened the door. Instead of a human was a Nidorino flailing its arms.

"Damn damn."

The pokemon looked as the three turned to leave.

"No don't leave! Please it is really me Bill! My teleporter malfunctioned. I can't fix it unless I get help."

Kelly yelled

"How do we know you are a human and not a real pokemon?"

Jasper threw a free pokeball at Bill when it bounced off his head. He shrugged

"he's good."

Bill yelled

"That hurt jerk!"

Jason turned to Bill.

"Ok how can we help?"

Bill said stood straight ready to give his instructions.

'Ok first I need to get into that pod there. You have to stay at the computer and press the transfer button when I say so. That should reverse the process and state I am in."

Kelly raised an eyebrow

"Why couldn't you do it yourself?"

Bill raised his paws

"Obviously my "paws" prevent me miss."

Bill hurried inside the pod. Jason started up the machine. It whirled to life and Jason pressed the transfer button when Bill shouted. It then glowed, releasing a shroud of smoke. From within came the man they assumed to be Bill. Laughing he hugged Jason and the other two.

"Oh thank you so much."

Jason smiled

"It was nothing."

Bill hurried to his desk. He fumbled around and found what he was looking for.

"No, here take these tickets for a party on the new ship called the SS Anne. Mary, Kelsey and I can't go. We have some prior arrangements but why waste good tickets."

The three graciously accepted the Tickets, and ran off. Jason read as they were walking.

"It says we have to go to Vermillion City first. Then go to the dock and show these tickets to gain entrance."

They got to a House where a police officer was. Jason asked

"Hey what is up officer?"

"There is a criminal on the other side who is very dangerous he robbed this poor family of a TM. I couldn't face him myself so I sealed the entrance."

Jason said

"Let us handle him we can do it."

The officer looked suspicious.

"Ok you kids do what you can."

Going through the house they walked out the other side and met the man. He looked at them and laughed

"Ha ha ha they sent a bunch of kids to get me."

Jason yelled

"Give back what you stole!"

He sent out Abra. The thief sent out a Drowzee. Jason cringed. He had hear Drowzee were good at casting hypnosis.

"Abra go use Thunderwave."

The first hit missed the pokemon, who then attacked with pound. Abra got hit that time taking a lot of damage. Drowzee used confusion which hit Abra back. It was then that it glowed. Changing shape, once it stopped it said

"Kadabra!"

Jason smiled

"Quick knock them back with Psychic!"

Kadabra raised its spoon hitting the thief and his pokemon. Jason yelled as the officer ran out.

"Go take him away sir we have to get going."

Returning his new Kadabra, Jason and his friends hurried to Vermillion city. Passing through and underground tunnel and past some grass paths, they got to the City an hour later. When they got to the dock they saw Mary.

"Mary," Kelly smiled,

"We found Bill he is alright."

Mary smiled

"Oh that is such a relief."

She saw the tickets. Putting on a sad expression she sighed.

"I am curious what are your guy's Pokemon?"

Jason thought

"I have a Tauros, Miltank, Kadabra, and Jigglypuff."

Kelly smiled

"Gyarados, Milotic, Poliwhiril, and Clefairy."

Jasper giggled

"Magneton, Growlethe and Driftblim."

Mary looked at Jason and Kelly

"I am afraid I am going to have to hold onto your Tauros, Gyarados and Milotic. The first two for power reasons and Milotic cause it is so pretty people might try and steal it. I am going with Bill to talk with the Pokemon fan club chair. So I will have them back to you by the end of the day."

Kelly and Jason reluctantly handed their Pokemon over. Hurrying on board, they waved to Mary as they walked up to the ship. Flashing their tickets they got sent to their room. Kelly released her two pokemon left.

"Poliwhirl..."

"Clefairy!"

The two danced around. Jason did the same with his two. Jasper followed suit. After the three had their pokemon out they decided to explore. They heard a trainer yelling orders.

"Magmar use overheat!"

"MAGGGMAR!"

The creature knocked a Primeape out. The trainer was a sight to behold. He had a Farfetch'd on his shoulder and a Jolteon at his legs. In front of him was a Magmar that was quite powerful looking. The man's blond hair wavered in the wind. Jason blushed a little. As they walked closer the Trainer eyed Jason quickly.

"Well now do you wish to fight me? I would love to see how powerful your Miltank is. It looks formidable."

The trainer let out a playful wink which boiled Jasper's face, turning it bright red with rage. Kelly calmed him down. Jason smiled

"I accept your challenge!"

The trainer smiled

"My name is Tanin and my partner this round gorgeous, is Jolteon."

Jolteon took Magmar's place as it rested in a chair. Miltank took her place ever ready for her first instructions. Kelly acted as Referee.

"battle Begin!"

Tanin Yelled

"Jolteon go use quick attack!"

Jason yelled

"Miltank Iron tail!"

The creature rushed forward at the cow which dodged it at the last second and tried to slam its tail down. But the move missed barely. Tanin yelled

"Jolteon Thunder!"

"Miltank Ice beam"

The two opposing forces hit each other shrouding the area with dust. Jason used this as an opportunity.

"Miltank Iron tail quick."

The cow used its tail which collided with the beast sending it into the air. Jason yelled

"Rollout now!"

The cow began spinning and launched itself at the beast when Tanin smiled

"Jolteon Hyper Beam!"

The beam shot from the creatures mouth hitting the cow knocking it out. Kelly sighed

"The battle is over Jolteon wins."

Jason sighed slightly dejected but Tanin walks over and puts his arm around Jason.

"Kid don't worry you did really well. Its been a while since someone could land a hoit on Jolteon in a long time. You should be proud."

Meanwhile in the Mess hall we see a familiar face. It is Damian stuck on mess hall duty on his undercover job on the ship. He growled waiting for a moment to leave.

"I hate ships they bug me."

He grumbled when he heard his boss say

"Ok Damian you are done for now go enjoy yourself the festivities are going to start."

Damian walked out he released his Arbok and newly evolved Golbat, as well as his new Persian.

"Ok let's go."

As he walked off little did he know he was in for a big surprise. Jasper glared at Damian as he was talking to Jason. Kelly smiled laughing

"What jealous that Tanin is getting all the action with Jason."

Jasper barked

"Shut up."

Kelly just laughed as she relaxed in a lounge chair. Damian entered the scene relaxing.

"You know this may not be so bad."

It was then that Jason got up to get some water when his and Damian's eyes met.

"You!"

They said in Unison. Damian thought

'Crap a battle now! I better get a reward for this!'

"Arbok Sludgebomb! Golbat Air cutter! Persian Water Pulse!"

The three did their Prospective moves, knocking a couple people and their pokemon back. Jason knew he had to finish things fast, or else people might get hurt.

" Kadabra use Shock wave! Miltank Ice beam!"

Tanin Stepped in but Jasper knocked him out of the way.

"No way I am helping this time. Growlethe use Flamethrower!"

The attacks hit the pokemon knocking them into their master. Damian is yelling.

"Crap!"

Tanin growled

"How dare you attack us! Who are you!"

Jason yelled

"That's the jerk that stole some fossils from Mt Moon and Pewter City!"

Tanin yelled

"You will return those fossils at once.'

Damian laughed

"I don't have them."

Tanin looked at his Magmar and Jolteon.

"Guys use Heat wave and Thunder!"

The attacks combined and hit Damian sending him and his Pokemon Blasting off into the sky.

"Damn yooooooou."

Afterwards the gang got to enjoy the evening. But soon it was time for them to depart. Tanin smiled as he got off the boat.

"Well it was very nice meeting you guys. And Jason you keep training that Miltank of yours I want to battle it later. Here is a TM and my Pokegear number. I am off to battle the Indigo Elite four. See you round."

Jason waved goodbye to Tanin. The group got off and saw Mary waving.

"Hi guys I hope you had fun at the party."

Everyone nodded in agreement. Mary handed them back their missing pokemon.

"Well I took good care of them. So I hope you have a good rest before you get ready to continue your journey."

It was at that moment that Jason's eggs shook. Jason quickly took them out as they glowed changing shape. In a few moments they cried out

"Nidoran!"

The two eggs had hatched into a Nidoran male and Nidoran female. Jason hugged his new babies.

"You two are going to be an excellent addition to our little family."

The four began their Walk to the Pokemon center ever ready to embark on the next part of their journey together.


	4. Viva la Celadon

_Pokémon: Legends Are Born_

Chapter 4: Viva la Celadon

Disclaimer I do not own Pokémon or any of the original characters

It was early morning as the three teens boarded the bus for their next stop on their journey: Celadon City. It had been a week since Jason had seen Tanin. Despite barely knowing him, Jason was sad to see him go. Kelly was sitting in the middle of the two men, with Jason's Nidoran female on her lap. She was worried about Jason. Jasper on the other hand seemed oblivious to Jason's feelings. He was singing and dancing in his seat to a song on his Pokegear.

"Spinning round and round go the Voltorb…"

Kelly punched Jasper in the face.

"Shut up!"

Kelly looked down at Jason. Patting his head she said sweetly

"Jason…are you ok?"

"Of course he isn't look at him!"

Kelly kicked Jasper's head a couple times. Giving him a dirty look she yelled.

"I wasn't asking you!"

Jason smiled

"Really guys I am fine. We just have to remember that we are going to Celadon City. We are here for a break and then I get to show you my home town."

Kelly smiled a smile of relief, she liked to see Jason happy. She stretched and relaxed comfortably. Looking outside she saw a flock of Butterfree. She sighed peacefully.

"How beautiful."

Jason was looking at Tauros' pokeball. He had remembered the TM Tanin had given him. He had been curious the next day after he had been given it. So he sent out his pokemon minus his two Nidoran. Taking the TM out he pointed it at Miltank, taking out her pokeball.

"Sorry girl you don't need this. Return."

The red beam returned the cow inside its ball. He did the same with Jigglypuff. He passed it over Kadabra first. When nothing happened, he passed it over Tauros, who glowed and stomped his hooves. Once it stopped, it bellowed, spewing fire. Jason stood back returning the two creatures.

"Wow…Flamethrower."

Coming back to reality Jason looked at Kelly.

"Hey Kelly how long until we get to Celadon City?"

Kelly raised her hand to speak when Jasper pushed her head down.

"We are here! Viva La Celadon!"

The bus came to a halt. Jason got up and scooped up his Nidoran. You could see Kelly yelling and punching Jasper. Jason laughed as they came off the bus. Jason waved to the bus driver as the driver drove off.

"Have a good day."

Turning they entered the city. It was for sure a sight to behold. There were buildings everywhere that reached the sky. The colors overwhelmed the trio. Jason was in awe.

"This is amazing."

Jasper cackled appearing at Jason's shoulder

"It is angel. We should go find a strip club……"

Kelly pushed Jasper into a wall.

"Let's go to the mall instead."

Kelly hurried to a large building. She smiled as she tossed out Poliwhirl, the creature danced around seeing the building. Jason followed suit with Kadabra and Miltank. He had his two Nidoran by his side. Jasper released his Growlethe. The trio went inside and what a sight awaited them. Stores devoted to almost anything a pokemon trainer could dream about. Held items, medical supplies, pokeballs, TMs, food and much more. Kelly and Jasper were sparkling.

"SHOPPING!!!!"

Jason looked around for something to catch his eye. It didn't take long for him to find something. On a TV was the live coverage of the challenge of the Elite four. Jason's eyes widened when he saw who was being shown. He saw a familiar face fighting Bruno. It was Tanin and his Onix against Bruno and his. Jason was mesmerized by the TV that he didn't notice Jasper saunter over and start grinding against him. Kelly was laughing with one of the sales girls when she saw what Jasper was doing. She yelled

"Poliwhirl Focus Punch Jasper!"

Poliwhirl hit Jasper. Jason was oblivious to the battle about to commence. He was watching as Tanin's Onix was using Iron tail against Bruno's. The two snakes collided. Bruno's Onix went down but then it released a Dragonbreath. It hit Tanin's but then it let out a Rock throw. Mean while Poliwhirl and Growlithe were fighting. Soon the coverage ended. This made Jason slightly disappointed because he wanted to see what would happen next. Jason turned around and saw that Miltank had cooled the combating trainers with Ice beam. Jason laughed.

"Come on lets go to the roof."

After defrosting the group sat on the roof drinking soda. Jasper ruffled in his pocket. He procured a stone from his pocket. It was orange and yellow. Jason looked at Jasper.

"Hey what is that?"

Jasper looked up.

"Oh this?"

He lifted the stone letting it shine through the sun. It glistened as if it were fire.

"This is a fire stone. Certain pokemon can only evolve if you use the stone on them. I figured that Growlithe deserves to evolve. He has been with me a long time. So I am gonna do it."

He put the stone on Growlethe's head. It was instantly it began to glow, growing larger it barked.

"Archanine!"

Kelly and Jason were in awe. What used to be the small puppy was now a large dog. Jason walked up and petted the dog.

"That was awesome. I am glad for you."

Jasper smiled grabbing Jason's head. Pulling it and getting within inches from kissing him. When Kelly slammed her knee into Jasper's head as she yelled.

"Will you stop that!"

Jason let out a weak chuckle as he jumped back. He looked at a poster and turned around, eyes glinting.

"We should go to the Game corner!"

Kelly raised her brow.

"Isn't that place a rip-off?"

Jasper gasped

'Don't crush my angel's dreams…if he wants to go we shall."

Jasper released Driftblim and he got on the edge of the building grabbing Driftblim in one hand and Jason's waist in the other he jumped off.

"To the game corner!"

Archanine jumped down too. Kelly was yelling as the two floated away

"Are you FUCKING crazy?"

Kelly looked at Miltank and Poliwhirl.

"Guys! Use Hydro pump and Ice beam!"

The two pokemon did as they were told. Creating a slide down to the ground. The group of pokemon slid down until they reached the bottom. They quickly ran off to find Jasper and Jason. Mean while at the Game Corner Jasper was laughing.

"Told you I would find it."

Jason laughed as well

"You did….thanks."

Jasper pinned Jason against the wall.

"Now I better get my reward."

His eyes glint as Kelly runs and jump kicks him.

"You think you would learn by now!"

Jason quickly returned his pokemon and waited for his friends to stop bickering and do the same. Kelly and Jasper finally did after two minutes of fighting. Stepping inside Jason was shocked. There were slot machines everywhere. Jason twirled around when Kelly grabbed his collar.

'Calm down tiger. It's not that amazing."

Kelly's eyes shot to a guy standing in the corner by a poster. She knew something was up. So while Jasper and Jason were looking for coins, she walked over to the suspicious man.

"Hey you! What are you doing there?"

"Nothing nothing…go away."

"Why?"

The man started sweating. He threw a pokeball out it released a Zubat. Kelly was armed with her Poliwhirl.

"Stupid man…you shouldn't pick fights with girls."

Zubat went in for an Air cutter but Poliwhirl dispatched it with a Hydro pump. The man returned his pokemon and disappeared from sight. Kelly yelled to her friends.

"Yo guys come on we gotta catch this guy."

Kelly lost her balance and fell against the wall. Suddenly the trap door opened. Kelly rubbed her arm when Jason hugged her.

"Kelly you genius! Let's go quickly!"

Down the stairs the three went. It was then that alarms sounded. Kelly released Clefairy and Milotic.

"I guess we lost the element of surprise!"

Jason released Kadabra and Miltank. Jasper sent out Magneton, Driftblim and Archanine. It didn't take long for thugs to come. Kelly noted the emblem on their jackets.

"Hey they are Team rocket guys!"

Jason yelled

"Miltank Ice beam! Kadabra Shock wave!"

The others followed suit with their moves. But there was too many of the grunts. Kelly yelled

"Jason we have to shut this thing down."

Jasper smiled

"Leave that to me!"

Turning to Magneton he shouted

"Magneton use Lock-on to target the main circuit breaker. And then use Discharge!"

The creature focused and then it blew the fuses causing the base to shake. The trapdoor became blocked, Kelly and Jason returned their pokemon and Jasper yelled.

"Quick I see a way out! Hop on Archainine!"

The three jumped on the dog which sped off Magnenton close behind. They dove through a secret passage and ended up right below the Shopping mall. Kelly hopped off and looked around.

"Well we got out…but where the hell are we?"

Jason got up and looked around he found a ladder. Motioning to his friends he said.

"Let's go guys!"

Returning Archanine Jasper followed Kelly and Jason up the ladder. They got up and found that they were safe, in the back of the department store. The three ran out and went back to the Pokemon center. After healing up Jason suggested that they rest for the day and the next they would go to the Cycling Trail. After hours of good sleep the three set off to the Cycling trail. Kelly was in a super chipper mood.

"Oh what a glorious day. I think good stuff is in store for me."

Little did she know at first the sequence of events she would not see it as such. Kelly was laughing with her eyes closed so she didn't see herself crash into the sleeping Snorlax. Kelly growled and looked up at the pokemon.

"Stupid lazy bastard!"

Jasper whispered

"So much for a good day."

Kelly turned around fast.

"You got something to say smart guy?"

Jasper hid behind Jason.

"Angry Kelly scares me!"

Kelly turned back around and started kicking Snorlax when it suddenly awoke and grabbed her. It was about to put her in its mouth when Gyarados got released. Seeing Kelly in danger it used Dragon rage on the creature. The two fought for a short time before the Snorlax fainted. Kelly growled

"That thing is mine!"

Throwing a pokeball the creature got sealed inside. Doing a crazy dance Jason and jasper walked away. Jason yelled

"Um shall we get going?"

Kelly blushed hurrying behind them. The walked through and got the bikes they needed. Kelly stood waiting for the boys when she leaned against a railing and lost her balance. One of her pokeballs rolled into the grass. She chased after it. Then it stopped. Right in front of a Doduo. The bird looked at the ball Kelly was saying.

"No you dumb bird don't…"

But it did what she hoped it wouldn't have. It had pressed the button on the pokeball and caught itself. Kelly picked up the pokeball and cried.

"Those two will never let me live this down if they find out."

"You mean that you got a Doduo on accident?"

Jasper laughed as Kelly turned around.

"Hahahahaha."

Jason smacked him.

'It isn't funny. Kelly let's just get going the ride will cool you off."

The three got on their bikes and rode in the mid-day sun. Kelly let the wind take her mind off her trouble, at least for now.


	5. Return Home

_Pokémon: Legends Are Born_

Chapter 5: Return Home

Disclaimer I do not own Pokémon or any of the original characters

The wind was in their hair as three teens rode past on their shiny bikes. Kelly laughed, forgetting all about the fact that she had collected a pokemon on accident. It took them no time at all to reach the end of the trail. Jasper giggled.

"So Kelly how about that Doduo of yours…pretty awesome right…*snicker*"

He started to burst out laughing. Kelly Just gave his bike a swift kick and he went flying into the water.

"Oops."

Kelly smirked

Jasper jumped up and started yelling.

"You did that on purpose!"

Kelly flipped Jasper off

"Screw you…"

Jason shrugged.

"In her defense…you sorta deserved it. You did make fun of her."

Jasper got back up and walked to the other side of the road. He looked at Kelly. He took a deep breath.

"Ok I am sorry, for making fun of you Doduo…"

Kelly flipped her hair back.

"Fine let's go…Jason lead the way."

Jason was a little worried; it had been almost a year since he had moved here he hoped not too much had changed. As they walked through the doors, Jason saw everything was the same. He twirled in excitement. Then he looked at Kelly and Jasper.

"Guys I have some bad news…I am leaving my Nidoran here for my sister to train…."

Kelly jumped

"WHAT!!!! But why they barely hatched a couple weeks ago?"

Jason sighed

"Well we are getting into more powerful battle and these babes aren't ready for it yet. So here they can grow under my sister's supervision."

The three continued their walk until they got to a house near the Pokemon center. Kelly was a little sad; she had liked the little pokemon Jason had. But she understood why he wanted to leave them here. They walked up to the cottage and knocked.

"Just a minnnute."

Said a sing-song voice from within. In a minute from within the door came a sweet looking middle aged woman. She was wearing a lavender sundress. Her wavy brown hair clung to her back. She smiled.

"Oh Jason dear come give Auntie Rose a hug!"

Jason hugged his aunt.

"Please don't embarrass me in front of my friends."

"Little brother."

Across the room what looked like a younger version of the aunt entered the room. She wore her wavy hair in a ponytail. She wore a dress and an apron. She spun around and stood in front of the three, her chest gave a little bounce. Jasper and Kelly thought

'Damn her melons are HUGE!'

The young woman laughed.

"I am Jason's Big sister Lacey."

She gave a sweet smile.

"Please come in."

The three entered through the door. It was a simple quaint home. As they walked through the house Kelly saw lots of pictures of Lacey and trophies by them. Kelly exclaimed.

"Lacey what are those trophies?"

Lacey giggled

"Those are my trophies for winning the Pokemon Leagues of Kanto, Johto, Hoenn and Sinnoh."

She turned and kept walking. Kelly and Jasper fell over. They had just met this girl and they could hardly believe she had competed and won the Pokemon leagues of the four regions. They looked to Jason, as reassurance that she was joking.

"Are you joking…your sister really competed and won?"

Jason nodded

"Although she may not look like it. My sister is a powerful pokemon trainer. Most of her Pokemon are retired now. Let's see…she had…Dragonite, Tyranatar, Aggron, Torterra, Charizard, Venusaur, Rhydon, Sceptile, Breeloom, Alakazam, Gengar, Flygon, Salamance, Whishcash, Spinda, Wartortle, Tropius, Jynx, Walrein, Electrivile, Scizor, Zangoose, Camerupt, Feraligater, Umbreon, Absol, Ninetails, Bannette, Swampert and Gardevior."

Kelly and Jasper stood, mouths agape. The two had a really hard time believing, let alone picturing Lacey with such powerful pokemon. Lacey spun around, pointing out to the garden. As the four walked out Lacey's Torterra yawned. She smiled at the huge turtle.

"Torterra say hello."

"Torrrterra!"

The beast bellowed. Kelly and Jasper hid behind Jason. Jason laughed

"Oh come on guys, don't be scared Torterra is nice. You should show Lacey your pokemon."

Kelly nodded, still frightened, but she released her Poliwhirl, Clefairy, Snorlax and Doduo. Lacey gasped

"Awww your pokemon are so cute."

"Except for her dumb Doduo…"

Kelly kicked Jasper in the face.

"Shut up loser!"

Jasper threw out his Archanine, Driftblim and Magneton. Lacey smiled.

"Ooooo your Archanine is so pretty."

Jasper laughed

"Ho ho ho it is isn't it?"

Kelly mumbled

"Why don't you pat yourself on the back a little harder…..."

Lacey looked at Jason, giving her brother a friendly embrace.

"Why don't you show your pokemon?"

Jason nodded and released all of his. His Kadabra sat down and started to meditate. The smaller pokemon slept on Snorlax. Doduo was eating some grass along with Tauros and Miltank. Lacey was sitting on her Torterra's back petting Jason's Nidoran. She gave a questioning look at her brother who was sitting across from her.

"So you want to leave your two Nidoran here?"

Jason nodded

"Yes, dear sister."

"Why?"

Jason explained what he had said to his friends. Jasper was laying on the grass.

"I am bored. Kelly go tell your Doduo to entertain me."

Kelly kicked jasper

"Shut up my Doduo is a pokemon not a clown to be commanded to keep you amused."

Lacey over heard.

"Hey why don't we go to the beach? That might be a fun way for us to not be bored."

Kelly smiled, jumping up with boundless energy

"That is a great idea! We should go change!"

Kelly grabbed Lacey, hurrying back into the house. It took them no time to reappear down the stairs clad in bikinis. Lacey's chest bounced playfully as she walked outside into the garden.

"He he ok let's go!"

She returned all four of her pokemon, and the others followed suit. They began the short trek to the Fuchsia city beach. Lacey laughed as she hurried down. Her chest bouncing with every stride. Men around started drooling and fainting. Kelly whispered to Jason.

"Hey how long has your sister been…well.."

"You mean had such huge boobs?"

Kelly gasped

"How blunt…and true…."

Jason shrugged

"I would say since she was about 13…and she is 25 now…"

Jasper and Kelly stopped and thought.

'She has had those since 12!'

Lacey waved as she found a spot for them.

"Over here guys I found a great spot."

The four sat down. Looking at the water when Kelly had an idea.

"Hey Lacey do you mind if I battle you. Since you are a Pokemon Champion I would like to see how I fair against you."

Lacey smiled

"Ok sure."

The two got their pokeballs ready. Lacey smiled

"Go Torterra and you too Spinda."

The giant turtle bellowed as it came onto the field. Followed by the dizzy looking panda. Kelly grabbed her two pokemon of choice

"Poliwhirl, Milotic come on out."

A beam shot from her bag as Doduo appeared instead of Poliwhirl. Kelly yelled at Doduo.

"Doduo you shouldn't have come out!"

Jason yelled

"No keep him out he has a type advantage against Torterra."

Kelly looked at her Doduo and then to Lacey's Torterra. She saw a lot more than type advantage against her opponent. She saw a much more powerful creature. Jasper smiled

"Let the battle begin."

Lacey smiled

"Torterra use Bullet seed on Doduo!"

Kelly yelled

"Doduo dodge and use…"

She turned to Jason

"I don't know any of Doduo's moves?"

Jason yelled

"Try Drill peck!"

Kelly nodded

"Drill peck Torterra Doduo!"

The bird rushed forward and was about to strike the turtle when lacey smirked.

"Spinda Dizzy punch!"

The Panda sped towards Doduo delivering a spinning punch. Kelly yelled

"Milotic use Water pulse!"

An orb of Water appeared in front Milotic as it release it and it hit Spinda.

"Spinda!"

The panda fell back confused. Torterra bellowed as Lacey yelled

"Razor leaf now!"

Leaves flew out from Torterra's back and went towards Milotic. Kelly yelled

'Doduo…use Aerial Ace!"

The bird ran forward starting to spin. It knocked into the turtle knocking it down. The panda jumped up as Lacey yelled

"Psybeam!"

The rainbow beam hit the bird knocking it back. Kelly yelled

"Quick Milotic Ice beam!"

The frosty beam hit the panda knocking it out. The bird rushed back and readied itself for another attack. Lacey yelled

"Torterra use Leaf storm!"

The leaves swirled around the turtle and hit the two pokemon square knocking them both out. Kelly returned her pokemon in defeat and smiled grabbing Lacey's hand.

"You are a great trainer, I hope someday I will be as powerful as you."

Lacey giggled

"Of course you will be."

The two relaxed in the sun for an hour when Lacey sat up.

"I want to go catch a Sunkern!"

Kelly jumped up, perplexed.

"Ok…where are we going to find one?"

Lacey giggled taking Kelly's hand.

"I will show you."

She pulled Kelly away, she waved at the boys.

"We will be back don't worry!"

As they walked they got to a clearing there were tons of cute little Sunkern everywhere.

"So I need some help it has been a long while since I caught a new pokemon."

Kelly laughed

"Ok send out a pokemon."

Lacey smiled picking a pokeball.

"Go Torterra!"

Kelly sweat dropped.

"Um…don't you think Torterra is a little strong for it?"

Lacey giggled, waving her arm.

"Nope…ok..Now what.."

"Ok pick one you like and weaken it and try and catch it."

"Ok…"

Lacey looked and saw one she liked.

"Torterra Bullet seed!"

The seeds shot out and hit the creature sending it flying. Kelly laughed weakly.

'This is the girl that beat me?'

"Um…try a different attack."

"Ok…"

She found another Sunkern.

"Torterra…Razor leaf!"

The leaves hit the Sunkern doing the same as the last attack did to the first. Kelly sighed

"Try a different Pokemon…"

"Tropius?"

"Think weaker…"

"Wartortle?"

"WEEEEAAAKKKKEEERR…"

"Spinda?"

"Perfect. Try that."

"Ok…go Spinda!"

Spinda appeared, spinning around. Lacey yelled

"Spinda Teeter dance."

A Sunkern spun around like Spinda, only with less control.

"Psybeam!"

The beam knocked out the Sunkern just like the first two. Kelly sighed

"Use a weaker attack."

Lacey yelled

"Ok Dizzy punch!!!"

The punch hit and weakened the nearest Sunkern. Lacey laughed and threw a pokeball catching the pokemon. She watched as it shook and came to a stop. She grabbed it and tossed out the pokemon. Who was very frightened and tried to run away. Lacey just laughed

"Silly dear you are mine now."

She returned the creature, her others soon after. She gave Kelly a hug.

"Oh thank you. You are my new friend!"

The two girls walked towards the boys, as it neared the evening. The four went back to the house as they got comfortable for bed. Jasper laughed

"That was an awesome time…I got to spend some time alone with Jason."

Kelly laughed

"Not too much Jason told me my Doduo stopped you from going all pervy on Jason."

Kelly, Jason and Lacey laughed, while Jasper pouted

"It wasn't funny…"

Kelly laughed hard

"Oh it sooo is…"

Before long everyone went to off to bed. Jason went into his old room and Jasper started to follow when Kelly grabbed Jasper's collar.

"And where do you think you are going? You get to sleep out here…can't let you do dirty things to poor Jason in his sleep."

Kelly dropped Jasper on his ass and went in.

"Night night perv! Hahahaha."

Jasper pouted while he slept. The next day the three got all ready to leave when Lacey chased after them

"Wait up guys. I am coming with you guys."

Jason looked at his sister

"What do you mean?"

Lacey laughed

"I have been stuck here or too long. I figure it is time to see the world again. Why not do it with my little brother and his friends?"

Kelly nodded

"Yeah and I can learn some pointers from your sister. She would be excellent if we ever face trouble again."

Jasper nodded in agreement.

"Bossy bitch here has a point…."

Kelly punched Jasper

"I heard that bastard!"

Jason sighed

"But who will watch the Nidoran?"

"Auntie Rose of course oh and she traded you last night. You now have her Tangela. She figured he would be of more use to you than Jigglypuff."

Jason shook his head and he smiled.

"Ok well we better get going to Saffron city!"

The Group went east to the trail to their next stop on their journey, now with a new and powerful addition to their pokemon family.


	6. Silph Company Disaster

_Pokémon: Legends Are Born_

Chapter 6: Silph Company Disaster

Disclaimer I do not own Pokémon or any of the original characters

Soon our four heroes had made their way to their current destination: Saffron City. Jasper stretched, then spinning around he smiled.

"Finally I thought we would never get here."

Kelly laughed

"Well you're the one that wanted us to stop by the creepy Pokémon tower."

On their Journey to Saffron city they made a pit stop in Lavender town. There Jasper had gone to the Pokémon tower, a place where people paid their respects to their dead Pokémon. But Jasper was here for another reason. This was a great place to catch Cubone. After many fruitless efforts jasper finally managed to catch one.

"Oh Kelly that was so worth while."

"Maybe for you but not for me..."

Jason was too tired to stop those two's bickering. Lacey just smiled and ran up and hugged them, her squishy boobs smoshing the teens.

"Oh you two can't you play nice for me?"

The two wiggled, trying to escape, but this just made her squeeze harder.

"Will you?"

Kelly and jasper gasped.

"Ok we will."

Lacey smiled and let them go.

"Problem solved."

As they got to the gated entrance to the city a man stood in front of it and looked at the three teens.

"I am sorry but I can't let you in."

Kelly asked a little confused.

"Why?"

"I am told to not let people in is all?"

Jason asked questioningly.

"Please we have to get in really bad its important. I am a travelling trainer and I wanna see this area."

"Sorry kid but I can't."

Lacey walked over, her chest bouncing like normal. She took this cute pose.

"Oh pretty please can we get through."

Blushing the man bit his lip.

"Well I guess I could….just don't tell anyone I let you in ok?"

Lacey giggled, putting her finger to her lips.

"Our lips are sealed."

The Guard let them past and the four were in the city. As they walked through, the city didn't look as they had pictured. There were Team Rocket grunts everywhere. People were running and screaming into their homes. One girl yelled

"Help…they are trying to steal my little Clefairy!"

Kelly grabbed a pokeball and yelled

"Poliwhirl come on out and use Hydro pump!"

The blast of water hit the thug, knocking him back. Jason rushed over and grabbed the girl's hand.

"Little girl where is a safe place we can go?"

"My house most likely."

A group of thugs appeared behind and in front the group. Jason reached behind him, grabbing two pokeballs.

"Ok time to show your worth….Kadabra, Tangela, come on out!"

The two creatures appeared and took their place with Poliwhirl. Lacey giggled

"Come out Torterra!"

The turtle shook the ground as it appeared. Jasper sent out his Archanine and Cubone. With smiles the battle began. Kelly yelled

"Poliwhirl Use Hydro pump!"

The water hit a couple. Lacey giggled.

"Torterra Bullet seed!"

The seeds sped out of the turtle's mouth and hit some more. Cubone struck a couple. Tangela's Vine whip hit a couple more. Kadabra knocked some more back. Jason looked grimly.

"We need something to knock them away so we can get to the house!"

Lacey laughed, bouncing a little.

"Why didn't you say so? Torterra Leaf storm!"

The storm of leaves hit thugs sending them flying. Making a perfect path for the five to run to the girl's house. Once inside the girl who they learned was named Lana, Explained that Team Rocket had attacked her home city only a few days ago. Supposedly after their base was attacked. Jasper, Jason and Kelly lowered their heads knowing this was their fault. Then Lana sighed

"And what makes things worse is they attacked my Dad's company he works for Silph co. He can't get out because they won't let him."

Lacey got down on her knees.

"Don't worry Lana we will go save your daddy. You don't worry about a thing."

Lacey got defiant, turning to leave she said.

"Guys let's go."

The four walked out and Lacey said.

"Lana lock the door behind you. We will return soon enough with your father."

It didn't take long for the four to reach the building in question. It was the one with the most rocket grunts around. Lacey sent out her Tropius and Wartotle to join the fray. Tropius used a gust attack to knock them a path. Hurrying lacey returned her big Pokémon, and scurried after the others inside. Running up the stairs, the four were greeted with Grunts and their Pokémon everywhere. Kelly and Jason fought their best. But Kelly got pushed onto a tile with her Poliwhirl and disappeared. Jason ran the other way his sister close behind when doors shifted and Jasper was all alone.

"Crap…."

He sent out his Magenton and Driftblim.

"Come on guys let's go!"

Seeing the Grunts chasing him he yelled

"Driftblim Ominious wind!"

The air blast hit the grunts back. Long enough for Jasper to get past a door and slam the instant close button. He waved at the Grunts, as the door swung closed. Mean while Kelly was rubbing her butt. As she stood up she cried out.

"Damn that hurt….where are we?"

A gruff voice answered.

"You just experienced a Warp tile. It transports you to an area in this building. It was designed to confuse thieves trying to steal the secrets of this company. But it looks like it delivered you into my clutches sweet cheeks. Hearing that word boiled Kelly's blood.

"What did you just call me?"

She grabbed pokeballs, preparing for the attack. The Grunt said weakly.

"Sweet cheeks?"

"That's it!"

She threw her pokeballs out. From them came Gyarados, Snorlax, and Milotic. She had an evil grin on her face.

"Hydro pump Gyarados and Milotic. Rollout Snorlax!"

Somehow even from that far off Jason and Lacey could hear the man's screams as tons of water was hitting him and the room. Lacey released her Spinda, so he could help Wartortle. Jason had Kadabra and Tangela watching to see if anyone was coming. Jason let out a sigh of relief.

"Well it looks like we are safe."

"You would think so…wouldn't you kid."

In the entrance of the doorway leaned Damian.

"So are you gonna give up now or am I gonna have to kick your ass again?"

It was then that he noticed Lacey. To be exact he was noticing her enormous chest. He blushed and jumped forward grabbing Lacey's hand.

"And who my dear angel are you."

Lacey let out a giggle when Jason's Tangela Vine whipped Damian. Jason stood ready.

"That is my older sister Lacey. Would you quit oogling her…she gets that enough without scum like you doing it."

Damian had he pokeball ready.

"Why you little brat!"

Jason had his Kadabra and Tangela ready. Damian released his Arbok and Persian. The battle was about to begin. Damian yelled

"Arbok use Iron tail!"

The tail slammed into Kadabra knocking it back. Before Jason could react Kadabra was attacked by Persian's Fury swipes attack. Tangela used Vine whip on Arbok which didn't do a lot of damage. Arbok knocked Tangela to the side. As it neared fainting Kadabra began to glow. It grew slightly and yelled defiantly.

"Alakazam!"

The beast twirled its spoons and unleashed a Psychic attack knocking the two Pokémon into their master. Jason yelled to his sister.

"Lacey use Torterra's Leaf storm!"

Lacey did as she was told.

"Torterra Leaf storm."

"Alakazam Shadow ball!"

The two attacks hit Damian sending him flying through the building past the stars. He yelled back

"We shall see each other again my love!"

Jason saoid under his breath

"Not in this lifetime."

The two continued walking. Lacey exclaimed

"I wonder where the others are?"

Not far off Jasper was running from more rocket grunts. Lots of fire and electricity flew at the men. Driftblim and Cubone were up ahead clearing the path. Jasper huffed as he ran.

"God I wish I could find the others."

Kelly was going in the opposite direction thinking the same thing as she ran with Poliwhirl and Doduo. The others had to be returned cause they were too big. She was hurrying while rocket scientists were attacking with their Magnetons.

"God I can't beat them! Doduo run faster!"

She ran around the corner with her two Pokémon when she ran into Jasper. She shook him

"Finally Jasper tell Archanine to use Flamethrower at those scientists they have Mageneton!"

Jasper did as he was told. As the Flames it the Pokémon they knocked into their masters. Kelly grabbed Jasper to a room that was empty. Once all the Pokémon were inside Kelly turned to Jasper.

"Ok…we need to find a Warp tile and see if it gets us closer to finding Jason and Lacey. I think we are close to where Lana's dad is being held. As I was attacking this major perv, I heard him mention something about the prisoners being held on the 12th floor. We should find a warp tile that will get us there."

Jasper got up.

"Well where should we look first?"

Kelly opened the door and looked out. She pointed to a door across the hall.

"Let's try there…but can you return Driftblim…I think he is slightly noticeable….him and Archanine. I think the bad guys will notice a giant dog and a huge ass balloon."

Jasper glared and returned the Pokémon. The two hurried to the warp tile and fell on it. They appeared surrounded by grunts. In which they hurried to another. And repeated the process over and over until finally they landed in a hallway. They looked at the sign and it said they were at the 12th level. Kelly jumped up and yelled

"YES!"

Suddenly Jason and Lacey appeared from the stairwell. Lacey jumped and gave Kelly a twirl hug. Jasper pinned Jason against the wall.

"Well now…"

Kelly twirl kicked Jasper

"Do you ever give up."

Then a woman cackled. She was wearing a short black skirt and a matching top. She held a Pokeball, beside her was a Mr. Mime. The Pokémon knocked Lacey, Jasper, and Kelly off to the other side of a wall. She threw her pokeball releasing her Parasect. Now Jason had to use his Tangela and Alakazam. Jason yelled

"Tangela use….Ancient power!"

The rocks appeared and circled the creature and hit the two Pokémon weakening the wall. Jason smiled.

"Alakazam Shadow ball!"

The ball hit the mime breaking its hold on the rest of the team. Lacey tossed out Tropius. She pouted

"You are a mean lady. Tropius punish her with Giga impact!"

Tropius bellowed as it hit the woman sending her flying.

Jason laughed

"Wow she didn't even tell us her name….anyway."

They turned the corner and saw all the people locked behind a door. But the door was locked. Lacey looked upset.

"How are we going to free them?"

The others fell over.

'This from the girl who made a woman go flying with a banana dinosaur.'

"Why don't you use Razor leaf Tropius and break it?"

Leaves shot out and freed the people within. The man who they later found out was Lana's father shook all their hands.

"Thank you so much I don't know how I can ever repay you."

Lacey smiled

"Whatever you can give us we would appreciate. We want to make sure your daughter knows you are alright. We saved her from some rocket grunts."

Lana's Father gasped

"Thank you even more for that. My poor dear isn't strong enough yet to protect herself. I am giving you our newest creation: a Master ball. One for each of you. They will catch any Pokémon without fail. But use it wisely!"

The three thanked the man and started down the stairs. They noticed that the police had got to the building and were taking the crooks into custody. As they walked out they thought. Maybe they should go somewhere warm. A place with lots of sun, and tropic. Jason laughed as they walked towards Vermillion. Far off Damian was in a tree sighing.

"I met my angel…but she is the sister of that brat. Oh cupid why must you torture me!"


	7. Journey to the Sevii Islands

_Pokémon: Legends Are Born_

Chapter 7: Journey to the Sevii Islands

Disclaimer I do not own Pokémon or any of the original characters

Waves crashed as our four trainers' boarder the Sea Gallop cruiser. Kelly sat holding Clefairy, looking out at the see. It was then that she had an idea. She smiled grabbing two pokeballs.

"Come out Gyarados and Milotic!"

The two creatures popped out and swam in the ocean following the ship. The grace and power was a sight to see. The swirling of the water that went around their bodies. Out popped Dodou, who want to join. But Kelly had to hold it back.

"Doduo you can't swim…sorry."

Jasper laughed

"Dumbass…"

Kelly picked Jasper up and three him off the boat. Jason's Alakazam popped out and jumped after him. As it was about to hit the water it's eyes glowed and it levitated above the water it pointed its spoons at the area Jasper was flying. Creating a bubble of water it tossed him back on the boat. It then teleported back, standing next to Jason. Jason laughed and released his newly evolved Tangrowth. Lacey released her Spinda and Sunkern. She had to be told that Torterra weighted too much. The four looked out as they neared the first stop on their vacation. One island. Kelly hurried and returned her two beasts, taking her two remaining ones out with her. The others hurried behind her. It was then that three of the four saw two familiar faces. Mary Anne and Bill were at the dock. Mary smiled and ran over, she was followed by a cute little Eevee.

"Oh Kelly, Jasper, Jason, it is so nice to see you guys again."

She looked at Lacey, as well oogling her boobs. She said nicely.

"Who is your new companion."

Jason laughed.

"Oh this is my older sister Lacey, she decided to travel with us after her long absence from the world of Pokémon. She is a Pokémon champion."

Mary stood wide eyed. Lacey smiled skipping over to the Pokémon center her chest bouncing. Mary asked

"Does she…."

"Yes my sister has huge boobs…GOD would people stop bringing that up!"

Kelly changed the mood by asking Bill.

"What are you two doing here anyway?"

Bill perked up as Jasper followed Lacey. He pointed to the much larger Pokémon center than normal.

"I am here to help my buddy Celio get in contact with Lannette in Hoenn so we can all work to get the Magnet train in Saffron City working again so people can get back to Johto."

Kelly smiled

"That sounds like a lot of work."

Bill laughed

"Oh it is….well we better get going…can't waste much time."

Soon the group walked into the Pokémon center. Kelly saw what Bill had meant. There was a large machine in the middle that had another man and Lacey over by it. Jasper was talking to the nurse learning more about this area. Bill walked over to Celio.

"Hey Cel this is my good friends Kelly and Jason. They helped me out when I got turned into a Pokémon."

Celio turned around and smiled

"I want to thank you for that, Bill is quite important. Seeing as it takes lots of technical skills to fix this bad boy here."

He gently tapped the machine, careful not to damage it. Lacey laughed

"So how does it work?"

Celio ;laughed

"Its complicated…um but I do have a job for you four. I need you to go to Two Island and get this particular part from the Game corner there."

Kelly glowered

"Is this another one run by Team Rocket?"

Celio lowered his head.

"No this is privately run by a friend of my Uncle's. I do hope you can get to Two island soon cause I have a Magnet ticket I won't need that I wanna give you guys to use."

Kelly hurried and grabbed Lacey and Jason. Out the door she hurried towards the Dock. Jasper yelled after.

"Bitch wait for me!"

Celio turned to Bill.

"Are they always like that?"

Bill and Mary did a weak chuckle.

"Pretty much."

The four got to the dock and Kelly released her Gyarados. Motioning to the others she smiled

"Come on let's hop on Gyarados back"

The four hoped on and they were off to the Island destination. Once there they hurried to the Game Corner. Bursting through the doors they saw a single figure sitting at a table drinking a soda. Walking up to the figure Jason said quickly

"Excuse me sir, but we are looking for the owner of this establishment. Our friend Celio has to get a special part from him."

"That's me…"

Kelly looked at the man.

"Is there something wrong? You seem upset about something?"

The man started sobbing. He blubbered

"I know we just met but I need your help, my daughter, Lostelle hasn't come back from her usual trip to the Berry forest. My Pokémon are very sick and I needed her to go get berries to make them well again. Damnit I know I should have gone with her."

Jason patted the man on the back. He looked into his eyes.

"Do you mind if we go looking for her?"

The game Corner owner jumped up, filled with so much joy.

"Really? If you do you will get a reward aside from the part."

Kelly slammed her hand down.

"On one condition. This part is important to Bill and Celio and this other chick. So how about we make Jasper stay here to make sure you do what you say, and me as well."

The Game corner owner nodded

"Ok if it will make you feel more comfortable."

Kelly smiled

"Ok, well I will be right back."

Kelly dragged the four outside. She pointed to her Gyarados.

"Gyarados you take Jason and Lacey to the next island."

Before they could leave Jasper yelled

"Hell no Cubone you go too."

Cubone nodded and hopped on the group swam off towards the third island. Kelly sighed.

"I hope those two can handle it on their own."

Jasper laughed

"Don't worry, they'll be fine."

Meanwhile the two trainers had gotten to the island and chaos was all around them. There were miscreants riding around on their bikes, their Koffing and Weezing flying around. Women ran for cover while trainers tried to fend the thugs off.

"We own this island now."

Jason roared

"What the Hell are you talking about."

One of the bikers laughed.

"Ha ha ha Punk thinks he can take you boss."

Jason laughed

"Dumbass I could take your boss"

A large thug stood forward. Jason looked up and shivered.

"Um sister can you handle it."

Lacey stepped forward, giggling. The thugs started laughing.

"We couldn't take this pretty girl."

Lacy smiled

"You scared?"

The thug released his Muk and Machoke. Lacey smiled releasing Tropius and Spinda. She looked at the man's Pokémon.

"You know you will lose?"

The man laughed

"Sludge bomb Muk! Submission Machoke!"

Lacey just laughed.

"Gust Tropius. Psybeam Spinda."

The Pokémon went down fast. The thugs jumped back.

"But how?"

Lacey laughed

"I am a Pokémon champion what do you expect?"

The Bikers mumbled

"Well we'll leave but we won't forget this!"

As the bikers rode off Jason walked over to a woman.

"Excuse me but I am looking for a little girl named Lostelle? Her father sent us to get her."

The woman smiled back.

"Why yes, I do know that little cutie, she went to the Berry forest before those ruffians showed up. But I haven't seen the poor dear come out. I would go but I am afraid my Rattata is too weak to battle the Pokémon that live there. I think you guys should have no problem though. Jason grabbed his pokeballs. Tossing them up he yelled

"Come on out you guys we need as much help as we can get with this problem!"

Miltank, Tangrowth, and Alakazam were at the ready while Tauros looked annoyed. Jason turned to Tauros.

"Tauros this place is filled with tough Pokémon. We need your strength to fight them and save Lostelle. Plus you will get to use that Flamethrower of yours."

Tauros bellowed happily. With Tropius and Spinda already out, Lacey released Torterra, Wartortle and Sunkern. Jason looked at his sister.

"Lacey why don't we leave Sunkern and Spinda here with Gyarados? That way they can fight if any trouble happens and they can protect this fine lady here if those thugs return."

Lacey nodded and looked at Spinda and Sunkern.

"You heard my brother you do as he says."

Cubone hopped up and down. Jason laughed.

"Ok Cubone wants to get going."

The two trainers and their partners walked down the path the woman had said. They saw ahead of them a bridge. The only problem was, a troop of Primeape had decided to use it as a sleeping ground. Jason muttered

"Damn…what are we going to do."

Then he noticed a tree on the other side he smiled and looked at Cubone. He knelt down and smiled at the creature.

"Now Cubone I have a big job for you…do you think you can handle it. I need you to Bone Rush that tree. You and Alakazam are going to bring it over to us and we will balance across. You think you can do that?"

Cubone nodded, bone ready. It ran across the beach and rushed forward. Jason looked at Alakazam and said.

"Help him with psychic!"

Power surged from Alakazam to Cubone. Getting it across the water and hitting the tree. Alakazam teleported to the other side of the beach to where Cubone was, and the two balanced the tree as it crashed on the other side, Making a bridge. Too bad for them the Primape woke up. Jason turned to Lacey.

"Lacey tell Tropius and Torterra to fight those guys with Tauros. The rest of us will get across and if we are lucky those three will beat the Primape so once we get Lostelle we can make a clean get away. Lacey nodded. Tropius and Torterra faced the racing Primape, using Magical leaf and Bullet seed. Tauros bellowed spewing flames. Jason let Wartortle go first, followed by Tangrowth, then Miltank, then his sister, and himself last. As they neared the other side, glowing picked up rocks and chucked them at the group. Lacey yelled at Wartortle.

"Use Hydro pump my dear!"

The water hit most of the rocks but it shook the tree. Tangrowth jumped to the other side. Its eyes filled with rage it used its own Ancient power attack in the direction of rocks. The others hurried off and the Pokémon let an onslaught of attacks. Bonemerang, Shadow ball, Ice beam, Bubble beam, and Sludge bomb. By this time the Primape had given up and ran away. So Torterra and company let out their attacks too. Jumping out a Hypno and its Drowzee lackeys had Lostelle under their spell. Jason and lacey told their Pokémon to stop. They had to time it right or Lostelle would get hurt. Alakazam was analyzing the situation and pointed its spoons at Jason and it telepathically said

'Master let me take care of this. I have a plan.'

"I trust you Alakazam. Do what you have to."

Alakazam pointed to Tangrowth who grabbed one Drowzee with its arms. Cubone knocked the other. Torterra blasted the Hypno back. While Tropius used Gust to blow Lostelle into the air. Alakazam teleported to where she was and teleported back to Jason's side. Returning all the Pokémon minus Alakazam and Cubone the group ran across the bridge while their assailants were dazed. Hypno was still able to fight and threw a rock that neared Jason's back. Cubone jumped forward to block it. It weakened it but it held it back. Despite Hypno trying. It was then that Cubone started glowing. Jason smiled

"Good job Cubone."

It grew and said

"Marowax!"

The beast knocked the rock aside with ease, then it threw its bone and knocked out the Hypno. Hurrying the group got back top the woman. She smiled.

"Oh thank you for rescuing that poor girl."

"Yeah a Hypno was keeping her hostage. But we punished him."

The woman smiled and looked at Alakazam.

"Well dear I can see you and Alakazam are close, no?"

Jason laughed.

"Oh yes we are."

Running to the beach, they met up with the other Pokémon and hurried back to Two island. Meanwhile Kelly was sitting drinking a soda.

"Damnit what is taking those two so long. They just were supposed to pick up a little girl and it has been four hours."

The Game corner man laughed

"Don't worry those two can do it. I believe in them. You should too."

Kelly laughed

"You are right."

Not far in the distance Lostelle waved at her dad.

"Daddy!"

Once they got close enough Lostelle hopped off and jumped into her father's arms. Jasper went to kiss Jason when Kelly gave him a push kick into the water.

"Go take a cold shower pervert!"

After fights got settled the group talked with the Game corner owner handed them the part they needed. He gave them some money for saving his daughter.

"Thank you so much. Lostelle is all I have since my wife needed to leave to help her family back in Pewter city."

Lostelle waved as the four left for One Island.

"Bye bye guys. I hope to see you soon."

It took them no time to get back. They hurried to the Pokémon center. Bursting through the doors Kelly said.

"We got the part."

Celio rushed over and took it and bowed.

"Thanks you guys. We will call you when it is up and running."

Kelly smiled and dragged the other three out the door. Growling she roared.

"We are going to have fun on this trip even if it kills us!"

Lacey giggled.

"Why not fly to Four island?"

Kelly smiled.

"Finally someone is thinking!"

Jason laughed

"Ok let's go then."

Lacey released Tropius and the four hopped on its back. In a quick swoop it flew into the air. Jasper shivered.

"Are you sure this is safe?"

Lacey laughed

"Of course…I only crashed a couple times."

The three shivered, as Lacey landed Tropius down on the beach. Releasing the others everyone relaxed. Kelly laughed as the day was getting bright.

"Now this is relaxing."

It was then that a Delibird appeared. It looked at Kelly and kicked sand in her face. She roared

"Why you little…Milotic Gyarados attack!"

Delibird glinted its eyes and kicked the two knocking them out. Doduo and Snorlax tried. And were both defeated. One by one everyone's Pokémon were crushed, except Clefairy. The two faced each other. Delibird released an Ice beam while Clefairy jumped out of the way. It used Metronome which turned into Fire blast. The flames hit the bird knocking it out. Kelly and Jasper were fighting over who would catch it. Jason smiled so sweetly.

"Why don't we let it go."

He put his hands on their shoulders and used them to launch himself at the dazed Pokémon throwing a pokeball. It sealed itself inside.

"YESS I caught Delibird!"

After a little bit of bickering the group was relaxing again. Soon a familiar face entered the beach. Jason jumped up and ran over to the man, while Jasper scowled at him. The figure was that of Tanin, his Magmar at his side. Tanin smiled

"Hey guys well fancy seeing you guys here. I decided to stop over here for a short break after losing at the Indigo League."

The three that knew him gasped.

"You lost?"

Tanin nodded looking down.

"It was the Lance, his Dragonite crushed all of my team."

Jason walked over and hugged Tanin. Patting his shoulder he said

"I am sorry, you will do better next time."

Suddenly Jason's Delibird popped out and tried to use Aerial Ace on Magmar. Who grabbed Delibird's arm and threw him up. Jason yelled to Delibird

"Stop it!"

Delibird glared and stuck its tongue out it then went in for a spinning Aerial ace, which Magmar dodged. Then Delibird went in for a fury of Mega kicks which Magmar dodged most but got struck a couple times. Then flipping back it used Flamethrower, Delibird Countered with Ice beam. As the two elements met it created a mist. From with in Gyarados came in and Hydro pumped both Pokémon ending the fight. Tanin laughed.

"Well I see your Delibird is a tough guy."

"Deli!"

Jason returned Delibird. It was then Kelly got a call on her Pokegear. It was Bill.

"Hey guys I got good news. Thanks to your guy's help we got the Magnet Train running so you guys will be the first to use it in quite a few years."

The group jumped for joy. But they decided they would relax on the beach watching the Sunset. The next day this group of five would set off for Saffron and then to Johto.


	8. From Saffron to Goldenrod

_Pokémon: Legends Are Born_

Chapter 8: From Saffron to Goldenrod

Disclaimer I do not own Pokémon or any of the original characters

The usual hustle and bustle of Saffron city had returned since the failed take over by Team Rocket. Kelly spun around, sighing dreamily.

"I am gonna miss Kanto. I am gonna miss all the scenery, the Pokémon, the…damn I forgot a third thing."

Jasper laughed.

"Looks like you forgot more than that. Hahahaha."

Jasper was referring to the fact that Kelly had forgotten to put her skirt on before she left.

"I didn't know wearing no pants was a new fashion statement."

Kelly grabbed the nearest trash can and slammed it on Jasper's head.

"And I didn't know you could be so dirty!"

Kelly grabbed Lacey and the two went to a Restroom so Kelly could put on her skirt. Tanin watched them go and he grabbed Jason's hands.

"So, Jason I thought about you the whole time when I was in the league. You really struck me as a Powerful trainer, and obviously I was right seeing how strong your Delibird is."

Jason laughed.

"Um…to be honest I caught it that way…and he doesn't like to listen to me very much. It's Alakazam that I like the most."

Delibird and Alakazam popped out. The instant they saw each other they glared and turned away from each other.

"And it looks like they don't like each other much either."

Tangrowth popped out next it lifted the two up and scolded them.

"Tang tang tangrowth!"

The two lowered their heads. Jason laughed

"Ok come come back in your pokeballs."

Two of the three obeyed but Delibird started to run off. In and instant Magmar appeared and blocked Delibird's path.

"Magmar…."

Delibird released a well placed Mega kick to send Magmar to the ground. Running off, Jason looked at Jasper.

"Tell Kelly to wait here we have to get Delibird before we get on the train!"

Tanin yelled

"Jolteon after him!"

Jolteon raced after Delibird who used Presents as exploding devices. Dodging them Jolteon scaled the walls sending thunder bolts Delibird's way. Who jumped and dodged them. Jason and Tanin raced through the alleys trying to keep up. But they soon tired.

"There must be a better way?"

Then Tanin had an idea.

"Jason use Alakazam he can use his powers to lock onto Delibird mind and feed Jolteon the messages telepathically."

Jason exclaimed

"That is a brilliant idea."

Releasing Alakazam he fed the info back to the creature. Nodding its eyes glowed as its mind searched for Delibird. It took it no time to find the bird. It had managed to make it across town, but it had stopped the reason unknown. Mean while Kelly had returned with Lacey to the meeting place finding Jasper alone. Kelly put her hands on her hips.

"Ok pervert what did you do with those two."

Rolling his eyes Jasper said quickly.

"Delibird ran off and Luscious Jason and the "thing" called Tanin are after him, minus Magmar who is over there dizzy from the Mega kick Delibird gave it."

Kelly growled

"That Delibird has a major attitude problem."

Lacey just laughed

"It just doesn't respect Jason yet. The other Pokémon did because he grew up with them. Not to mention many of the Pokémon he has were babies or low level when he caught them. Delibird has been training its whole life without Jason and it doesn't know what to think of him yet. That's why it ran. It isn't used to being captured and not free to do as it pleases."

Kelly and Jasper nodded, they were both in awe of what Lacey had said and surprised she said it the way she did. Kelly looked back at Jasper

"So we have to sit here until he gets back?"

Jasper nodded.

"Those two better hurry up."

Kelly sighed. Back further in the Alley Jason and Tanin came across the fainted Delibird, who had been dealt with by Jolteon's Thunderbolt. Returning the Pokémon into its ball. Tanin rubbed Jolteon's back.

"You did a good job friend take a good long rest."

Returning the beast, Tanin looked at Jason deeply. Oblivious Jason turned to Alakazam.

"Ok friend teleport us back."

Alakazam nodded and did so. The three appeared before the others, Jason smiled and said

"We got the trouble maker."

Kelly let out a sigh of relief. Pulling them towards the station she yelled.

"Let's get going!"

"Kelly….you know we can walk."

Kelly nodded, not letting go.

"Oh I know, its just you guys will pull some crap and make us late. Delibird did that enough."

Magmar ran after the group Tanin quickly returned the Pokémon. Once they got on the train. Kelly let them go. It took them about an hour and they were already in Goldenrod city. Kelly Stood up and breathed in triumphantly.

"Ahhhh my first steps in Johto."

Jasper rolled his eyes.

"Wow let's have a Parade then."

Kelly kicked Jasper in the head.

"Shut up worm…no one asked you!"

Jason was mesmerized by all the sights he saw around him. It was like Celadon all over again. On a lamp post was a Murkrow. It glared down at him and flew in to steal something. Delibird was out and hit it with Aerial ace. The crow knocked back flew in for a peck attack. Delibird struck with a Mega kick. The bird cawed and more Murkrow appeared. Delibird was ready. But Lacey sent out Spinda for assurance, as well Wartortle. Delibird ran head on into the fight. Blasting with Ice beam. Birds were going down right and left. The ones Ice beam didn't take care of Spinda and Wartotle did. After the fight was over, Delibird puffed its chest and laughed swaggering. Kelly rolled her eyes and they started to walk to the Pokémon center. As they entered the building Delibird hurried and took a nap on the nearest. Kelly roared.

"Your Delibird must be the most arrogant, Self-centered Pokémon I have ever seen!"

Delibird threw a pillow at Kelly. Lacey and Tanin had to hold Kelly back. Jason made a slight smile at Kelly.

"Sorry…."

He turned to Delibird.

"Now Delibird apologize to Kelly."

Delibird stuck out its tongue and shook its butt at Kelly. Kelly grabbed a Pokeball.

"That is it! Poliwhirl come out and teach this bastard of a Delibird some manners!"

Poliwhirl popped out of its pokeball. Defiant it glared at Delibird, fists glowing it ran towards the bird. The two fought with a flurry of moves. A pretty red headed nurse hurried over and said sweetly.

"Can you two battle outside?"

For once Delibird stopped and bowed its head in remorse. It walked over to Jason and looked at him as it pointed to its pokeball. Jason returned it and handed it and the rest of his pokeballs to the nurse. He bowed.

"I am deeply sorry my Delibird is new to my team and he doesn't listen to me well yet."

The nurse smiled

"Oh that is ok. Just try to control him a little."

Jason laughed

"I will thank you for taking care of us. We are new here so it is good to see a friendly face."

Taking the other pokeballs the nurse smiled.

"You are welcome. And by the way my name is Nancy. You should see me around a lot. I am a traveling nurse. So I travel all over Johto. I take it you guys are travelers am I right?"

Handing the pokeballs to another nurse she mumbled something to her and turned back around. Jason smiled

"Why yes we are. We were some helpers and getting the Magnet train back up and running."

Nancy got even closer and hugged Jason. Kelly held Jasper back.

"Down boy."

Nancy straightened herself.

"Sorry, but thank you. My uncle was stuck over there. The Magnet train was his only way of getting back here. I missed him so. But I better let you guys go."

She turned and the other nurse had returned with their pokeballs. Smiling Nancy took them from the other nurse and bowed. Handing the pokeballs back to their masters, Nancy furrowed her brow.

"So what all Pokémon do you guys have?"

Jason tossed out his.

"I have Tauros, Miltank, Alakazam, Tangrowth, and Delibird. Without hesitation he returned all of them."

Nancy nodded

"Mmhmm, two girls and three boys."

Jason jumped back.

"What?"

Nancy laughed, patting Jason's head.

"Well you know that Pokémon have genders right?"

Jason nodded.

"Yes…"

"Well your Tauros, Delibird, and Alakazam are boys, and Your Miltank and Tangrowth are girls."

The others released theirs, awaiting to see the genders of their Pokémon. For Kelly her Gyarados, Snorlax and Doduo were male, and her Clefairy, Poliwhirl, and Milotic were female. Jasper all but Magneton was male. Seeing as Magneton is genderless. For Lacey all of her Pokémon were male. Same for Tanin. Nancy stood up as the last Pokémon were returned.

"You know you guys should go to the Bug catching contest!"

Jasper laughed

"Why the hell should we?"

Kelly slapped Jasper's head, as Nancy explained.

"The bug catching contest is a test of who can catch the best looking bug type Pokémon. And who ever gets the best looking one wins a prize."

Kelly, Jason, and Jasper were all excited they waved as they dragged Tanin and Lacey to the edge of the city. The wind rustled as the three hopped up and down. Kelly exclaimed.

"Sorry boys but I am soooo winning this."

Jasper laughed.

"Ho ho ho your overconfidence will be your downfall, much like your wardrobe."

Kelly punched Jasper.

"I am going to pretend I didn't hear that."

Jason laughed.

"You two are always so fun to watch all that bent up rage."

Kelly and Jasper glared at Jason. Jason walked away.

"Ok you guys are scaring me."

Lacey laughed

"Well you guys have fun I am sitting this contest out."

"Me too."

Tanin replied.

"Besides I wanna talk to Lacey on strategies once I try to beat the Indigo league again."

The three competitors walked into the building awaiting instructions. A man with a loud booming voice laughed.

"Ok so you all are here for the Contest. Well I have to set out the rules. First you are not allowed to use any Pokémon to catch the bugs you have to use rocks and such. As well you only have twenty of these special park balls to try and catch the beasts' in. once you run out the game is over for you. And when everyone runs out then the contest is at its close. The one that catches the most interesting Pokémon wins. Now come get your balls and then the game begins!"

Racing out the three ran in different directions. Weaving in and out they looked for a suitable Pokémon that they felt was going to help[ them win. Kelly found one first her target was a large Pinsir. Kelly laughed

"Well I think this is going to be an excellent choice for my victory."

Kelly picked up a rock and did a well placed throw knocking the beast down. With a flick o her wrist, she threw the ball and captured the beast. Jumping over she leaned against a wall waiting for the boys to get theirs. Jasper walked around looking for the cutest thing he could find. He found a cute Ledyba. He didn't wanna hit it so he threw the ball quickly which sealed it inside, or so he thought. The beast escaped and tried to get away. But Jasper threw a second ball and sealed the deal. Satisfied he walked over to the edge next to Kelly, smirking he said.

"You catch anything good?"

Kelly laughed

"Only the best to crush you!"

Jason was last. But he was patient, his target was high in a tree he had to time it right. He hit a Spinarak that was nearby so it would hit the Sparkly Pokémon. Then he waited for it to weaken and threw the pokeball sealing it inside. The game was over when he walked over. Kelly and jasper yelled at him.

"Damn what took you so long!"

Jason shrugged.

"I like to take my time."

Soon it was time to show off their catches. Kelly tossed out hers. The man said.

"Wow what a strong tough Pinsir."

Kelly smirked at Jasper. Jasper let out his. The man said

"Wow what a cute Ledyba."

Jasper smirked at Kelly. Jason released him. Everyone gasped when they saw it. The Man jumped up.

"That is an instant win, I have not seen many to catch a shiny Butterfree."

Jason blushed as he was given his prize. A lifetime supply of steamed buns. Jason was ecstatic, the others were confused.

"Why is the prize steamed buns?"

Soon the day came to a close and the others had gone to bed at the center. Jason and Tanin were alone, Jason looked at him.

"So um you wanted to see me?"

Tanin nodded.

"I have been thinking about you lately and how I am getting these signals I can't explain. But I have to act now, even if I regret it."

Tanin leaned in and gave Jason a passionate kiss. Jason let out a moan. Not knowing what to think. He paused in that moment. Then Delibird popped out and kicked Tanin in the head. Jason fainted that instant, things had now become extremely complicated for our group of heroes.


	9. The Ilex Forest and Challenge in the Slo

_Pokémon: Legends Are Born_

Chapter 9: The Ilex Forest and Challenge in the Slowpoke Well

Disclaimer I do not own Pokémon or any of the original characters

Things had gotten testy in our band of trainers. It had been three days since Tanin had kissed Jason. Jason had become distant as he was trying to figure out what his feelings are. The group had deposited each of their Prize Pokémon in their computer accounts. Kelly left her Snorlax behind too. Jason had figured he was going to just have three Pokémon. He hoped that maybe if he spent more time training with Delibird it would listen to him more. Facts aside, the group had started their journey backwards through the Ilex forest. Kelly laughed

"I am so excited to see this Slowpoke Well. I find it funny there is a place devoted to those things."

Jason turned around quickly.

"You shouldn't be mean to those Pokémon just cause they are a little slow."

Kelly was taken aback. Mostly because Jason had been so outright and firm with his statement. The forest was deep and dark. Lacey clung to her brother.

"Oh dear this place is scary. I never liked forests."

There was a buzzing noise. In a flash the group turned and they were surrounded by Beedrill. In seconds Alakazam and Tangrowth were out. Lacey sent out Spinda, while Jasper sent out Magneton, Kelly was freaking out so she hid by Tanin's Magmar. Tanin yelled

"We have to do this right; we just wanna scare them away."

Tangrowth whipped at the beasts, Magmar spitting flames, Spinda blasting with its psybeam, and Alakazam slamming the bees around. After a while the bees flew away. Once all the Pokémon were returned the group continued their trek through the forest. Kelly shivered and said.

"Let's just get through this damn forest already I hate all the creepy bugs around here. Jasper laughed.

"Is tough little Kelly afraid of bug Pokémon?"

Kelly kicked Jasper.

"I don't hate bugs I just don't like them all in my face."

After a couple hours the group made their way through the forest to the other side. Jason looked around at the scenery.

"So this is Azalea town? I can see why they call it that."

Jason was referring to all the Azaleas around. The bright pinks and purples, the delicate flowers moving with the wind. Bending down he smelled one, the aroma was a sweet pleasant one. Soon he noticed a foot near his head. Jumping back, he said startled.

"Um…sorry I was just admiring your Azaleas."

The old man laughed.

"Why thank you sonny. Don't worry I wasn't scolding you I was just collecting acorns from the tree above you. I need those to build special pokeballs."

Jasper looked at the old man.

"Pokeballs made of acorns? That sounds crazy."

The old man hit Jasper's shin. Jasper jumped up and down swearing under

"Didn't your mother tell you to respect your elders?"

Kelly laughed, so hard she could have wet her pants.

"Sir that was something I was waiting to see for a long time."

The old man laughed.

"Well I am glad I gave you a laugh young lady. My name is Kurt by the way, and making special pokeballs is my game."

Kelly and Lacey huddled around Kurt. Intently listening to the old man speaks. Kurt began.

"You see I build Pokémon from acorns. The process is very tiresome. Plus I am too old to still be doing this."

Jasper snickered

"Yeah you must be 80….."

Kurt hit Jasper with his walking stick. Glaring Kurt continued.

"But it is some good work that is worth while cause I can make pokeballs that are better than most."

Reaching behind him he tossed a pink ball and out popped an Exeggcute. Kurt turned to the teens.

"This is a Love ball it caught this guy here when I fought using my Butterfree here. Because my Butterfree is female the love ball had more of an effect on Exeggcute."

Kelly and Lacey nodded, in utter amazement. Jasper scoffed.

"What is so good about that?"

Butterfree attacked Jasper, Kurt just laughed.

"Well looks like Butterfree wants to battle!"

Jasper reached out and tossed Marowak out. The beast had its bone ready. Butterfree flew up and was ready, it flew down and used stun spore on Marowak who cringed being unable to move. Jasper glared.

"Stupid old man."

Kurt laughed.

"I just outsmarted you, Brat."

Jason laughed

"Now you too play nice."

It was then that a little girl ran in crying. She was carrying a Slowpoke, but it looked very weak. The girl sobbed.

"Those mean Team Rocket people are catching all the Slowpoke and Slowbro and selling them for money."

Kelly roared

"That Team Rocket makes me SICK! Stealing Pokémon like that and then selling them for money it is just despicable."

Kelly jumps up and storms out but Tanin and Lacey hold her back. Jason taps Kelly on the shoulder.

"We have to find where they are first."

The girl giggled, setting the Slowpoke down. She grabbed Kelly's hand, pulling her outside. She pointed to a tree 50 feet away.

"It is at the Slowpoke well. Just go there and they should be in there."

Meanwhile at the Slowpoke well Damian was watching as lower rank grunts were putting the Pokémon in crates. He shook his head

"Why do we have to steal such pathetic Pokémon?"

Meredith laughed,

"Oh Damian you idiot, we are stealing them because the boss wants us to."

Damian mumbles under his breath.

"Yeah totally stupid."

Meredith hit Damian.

"Shut up whelp."

Damian laughed, grabbing Meredith, lifting her up.

"You listen good. I am only linked with you because the boss thought it would be better. I don't have to like you. So bitch don't think you can boss me around."

Damian stormed out. Walking out he saw a familiar face farther away.

"Oh it is my angel, Lacey…"

Farther away Lacey smiles as she turns to the group.

"Jasper why don't you and Tanin stay behind, to protect the area here."

She smiled and the four walked off. She giggled back.

"Don't you two get in any trouble?"

The four run off to the Well. Damian sees them coming and he yells.

"Guys we have to go trouble is on its way! Its those kids again, Mer."

"Don't call me Mer…and lackeys you heard the man pack it up."

It was then that the four appeared, blazing eyes Kelly roared

"You crooks give those Pokémon back this instant."

Meredith laughed

"And what are you gonna do about it squirt?"

Kelly smiled

"I am glad you asked bitch! Poliwhirl come out and teach her a lesson!"

Poliwhirl popped out. Meredith cackled

"Mr. Mime use psychic to knock them back!"

Kelly got knocked back but Jason got past her tossing out Alakazam.

"Alakazam Shadow ball!"

The ball of dark energy hit the mime allowing Lacey and Kurt a chance to dodge the attack. Lacey winked at Kelly.

"Thanks, we will take it from here."

Meredith threw out the rest of her Pokémon. As lacey and Kurt landed on the floor, Ariados was out and used stringshot on Kelly, Binding her to the tree. Damian was not far behind sending out all of his. The grunts had managed to escape, leaving the two higher ups to fight the three. Kelly yelled

"Get me out of here!"

Jason made a shy smile

"Give us a second to punish these guys."

Butterfree and Exeggcute were out as were Wartortle and Spinda. Tangrowth was at Jason's side with Alakazam. The Battle began quickly.

"Mr. Mime Magical Leaf! Shuckle Bide! Parasect Bullet seed! Ariados Poison sting!"

Kurt yelled

"Exeggcute bullet seed too, Butterfree Silver wind"

Lacey yelled

"Spinda Psybeam, Wartotle Ice beam!"

The attacks collided, Meredith yelled

"Damian take care of the girl I got the old man and the kid!"

Damian nodded

"Quilfish rollout!"

The fish went flying towards Lacey she giggled

"Wartortle Rapid spin."

Retreating into its shell it spun at super fast speed and struck the fish. Damian sighed

"Oh my love why must we fight?"

Lacey laughed

"That should be fairly obvious. You're a bad guy and I will crush anyone who abuses Pokémon."

The battle continues, Meredith is suffering from the onslaught of shadow balls and Slams. Cringing she had one idea.

"Mr. Mime use Mimic on that Slowbro!"

Mr. Mime nodded and did as it was told. Its eyes glowed as it did the attack it copied: Ice beam. The attack knocked all but Alakazam out, but Alakazam was very weak from the battle. Turning to Lacey Jason yelled.

"Sis we have to finish this up now or there may not be a next time!"

Lacey smiled

"Will do little brother."

Grabbing a Pokeball she tossed it out.

"Torterra Leaf storm!"

Blasts of eaves hit Damian and his Pokémon sending them into Meredith and hers. Jason looked at his sister.

"Together!"

Alakazam let out a Shock wave while Torterra used Solarbeam. The two attacks sent Meredith and Damian flying. As they were soaring Meredith yelled

"You rotten kids we will get you next time!"

Damian sighed lighting a cigarette

"Will you let it go Mer?"

Meredith punched Damian

"Don't call me Mer!"

Into the sky the two soon disappeared into the stars. The three unlocked the cages of the Pokémon that hadn't been taken into a truck already. Kurt hurried as fast as he could out of the well. He cut Kelly down

"Young lady you did a fine job getting us in."

Kelly rolled her eyes, returning Poliwhirl, she leaned against the tree huffy.

"I had hoped I would be able to help."

Lacey hugged Kelly

"Oh you did so much help. Don't beat yourself up about it."

The four walked back to Kurt's house, the little girl bounded out and stopped in front of Kurt. She stuttered

"Did you get rid of the bad guys?"

Kurt laughed

"Well with the help of these three we all did it."

The girl walked over to Kelly, a rock in her hand.

"I heard you have a Poliwhirl I think this may be of help to you."

Kelly released her Poliwhirl.

"What does it do?"

The girl places the rock on Poliwhirl's head. It then begins to glow changing shape it emits a noise from its mouth.

"Politoed!"

Kelly looked shocked and then hugged her new Politoed. Then she turned to the girl.

"Oh thank you this is so sweet. You really shouldn't have."

The girl smiled

"It's the least I can do to thank you for helping our town. I hope things go well for you in the future."

The five said their goodbyes and started to walk back to the forest. Kelly tapped Lacey on the shoulder.

"Um could we fly to the next town?"

The boys grabbed her and yelled

"Are you crazy? You saw her flying before?"

Kelly roared

"Well it is better than having to go through that damn forest again."

The boys nodded, turning they nodded to Lacey. Tropius was out in a second. The group climbed on and they were off into the sky their next destination in sight: Ecruteak city. Lacey smiled as the group went soaring into the sky.


	10. Ghosts Are Reborn

_Pokémon: Legends Are Born_

Chapter 10: Ghosts Are Reborn

Disclaimer I do not own Pokémon or any of the original characters

There was a myriad of screams as on lookers saw people praying for their lives as Lacey and her Tropius flew around in the air. Jasper yelled

"Bitch where did you learn to fly."

Jason retorted

"Don't call my sister a Bitch she just isn't used to taking people."

Jasper grumbled as they spun around and landed on the ground. Lacey giggled as the group got off and she returned her Pokémon.

"Well that was fun."

The other three tried to catch their breath. Kelly patted Lacey's head sighing,

"You need to realize you gotta be careful"

Lacey giggled

"I'll try, but I think we should have a picnic. Maybe train a little"

Everyone set up camp for the picnic. The Pokémon were frolicking in the field. Torterra and Tropius were resting, Tangrowth close by. Clefairy, Spinda, Marowak, Sunkern and Delibird were out exploring the woods. Delibird smirked and swaggered as he led the team Marowak rolled his eyes Clefairy held Sunkern close. Spinda comforted Clefairy patting her head. Delibird hurried ahead and laughed, the others hurrying after. Marowak was only there to make sure things didn't get out of hand. Mean while Kelly had changed into her bikini and was getting rays on the water Milotic, Wartortle, Gyarados and Politoed swimming around.

"Ahhh it's been a while since I got to relax in the water."

Jasper smirked

"Yeah cause you gotta make sure you are in your natural habitat siren."

Kelly took her sunglasses off and sighed

"Gyaradoes Blast him with Hydro pump"

The Dragon released a jet of Water that sent Jasper flying into a tree. Satisfied Kelly put her sunglasses back on.

"Next time bitch shut your trap unless you have something important to say"

Jason looked around and said

"Hey I think we are missing Pokémon…."

Kelly looked and exclaimed

"Well I don't seem to be missing anyone." She then did a double take and realized someone was missing.

"Oh crap Clefairy is missing."

Lacey sadly sighed

"I'm missing Spinda and Sunkern."

Jasper and Jason said at the same time

"And Delibird and Marowak"

Kelly swam back to land and lifted Jason up. Shaking her fist she yelled

"This is your Delibird's fault it's always been trouble. It's shanghaied my poor Clefairy into one of his kooky adventures. Jasper scoffed.

"Well your Clefairy must have been pretty stupid to have followed Delibird"

Kelly threw her bag at Jasper, as she hurriedly changed into her new outfit. It's a green jacket and a tank top shirt that is large enough to be a dress.

"Shut up Bastard!"

In a flash all her Pokémon were returned minus Politoed who was right behind her. Jason yelled

"But Kelly where are you going?"

Kelly retorted

"I'm going to go find my baby."

In the Woods Delibird and the others had reached an end in their path of the woods. The waves splashed against the beach and Delibird pouted as it lay down. It was then that they struck from no where Arbok and Ariados appeared surrounding the group

"ARBOK!" the snake rose up and hissed at the five. Sunkern hid by Clefairy. Delibird, Spinda and Marowak made a circular formation making sure the weaker members weren't in jeopardy of being attacked. Arbok struck first with its tail. Marowak rushed forward knocking it back with a bone rush attack. Ariados hit Marowak into a tree with Night shade. Before Marowak could recover Arbok hit Spinda aside and rushed in for the weaker two Delibird sent Arbok flying with a well placed Mega kick. Out from the bush came Kelly slamming her fist into Delibird's head.

"You jerk how dare you endanger my sweet Clefairy"

Jason returned Delibird.

"I'm so sorry he ran off with your Pokémon."

Kelly scoffed and then hugged Jason

"Its cool lets just move on"

The four quickly began walking towards their destination: Ecru teak city. Jasper stretched as he wrapped his arm around Jason.

"Remind me why we are here again"

Kelly yanked Jasper off Jason.

"We are here because we want to see the Tin Tower."

Jasper dusted himself off

"Why the hell would we want to go there?"

Kelly axe kicked Jasper; this sent his face hard into the dirt.

"You are really rude Jasper you know that. I wanted to come here to see an important landmark. No let's get our asses in gear and go see it before I get mad."

The four got to the entrance of the adjoining Tower in front of it. This one known as the Burned tower. The story of this building is very important to what will happen to our heroes. Jason turned to his sister, Lacey.

"Hey what's the story behind the Burned tower I know you told me long ago…but could you tell us again?"

Lacey giggled ruffling her little brother's hair

"Of course I can."

Clearing her throat she wove the tale retold from long ago.

"Long ago there were three beasts of might which embodied a force of nature: Suicune was the northwind, Raikou, a Thunder storm and finally Entei, a Volcano. But their births came from There were two towers Tin and Brass. But tragdey struck this poor place. The Brass tower was struck and set alight and the guardian of that tower Lugia flew far away as did another Ho-oh. Little did they know three Pokémon were trapped inside. It was after their deaths that Ho-oh heard the bell that tolled for the three. Ho-Oh gave them life again. Their sole duty to guard the ruins of the Brass tower, now known as the Burned tower in honor of the terrible event that transpired that fateful day."

The group was caught between awe and boredom. Kelly grabbed the two boys and waved at Lacey.

"Hey Lacey we will go exploring while you go check into our hotel ok?"

Lacey nodded as she handed Wartortle's pokeball to Kelly and took Kelly's Doduo.

"I have a feeling you may need Wartortle. I'll deposit Doduo so you can have room for Wartortle."

Rushing off leaving the three behind Lacey said under her breath.

"I think the legend shall be brought to life once again…I just hope my brother and his friends can handle the beasts."

The door opened and the Pokémon Champion shed a tear for fear of the future. Mean while the three trainers forced open the door to the Burned tower. Kelly crawled in first Jasper sighed as he followed reluctantly behind Jason

"Maybe they didn't want us to come in if it was boarded up?"

Jason was right behind Kelly when he piped in.

"This wasn't boarded up before…someone deliberately did so."

In a flash Delibird was out and puffing out its chest. Kelly sighs and let's out Politoed and Wartortle.

"I think for once Delibird has the right idea. If someone purposely closed off the tower we may have trouble. Archanine got out fast. Then it happened, there was the sound of splintering wood and Jason crashed under the floor Delibird falling with him. Kelly and Jasper yelled as he fell through.

"Are you ok?" Kelly quirked

Jason rubbed his head and got up. He looked around and realized he had fallen a couple flights down from the entrance. He walked forward and met up with Delibird, who was beak to beak with a Murkrow.

"DELI!"

Delibird was itching to fight Murkrow who was taunting him with pecks. Jason figured he may as well catch this bird so they can get back to the others. Taking a stance Jason yelled out

"Delibird Aerial Ace"

Jason prayed that for once Delibird would listen to him. To his delight Delibird rushed forward wings glowing it struck the bird , who recoiled and unleashed a night shade attack. Delibird dodge rolled out of the way and sent an Ice beam Murkrow's way hitting it square in the side. In a flash Jason threw a Pokeball at the bird who disappeared inside it. Shaking briefly it lay still sealing it as a new member of Jason's team: Murkrow. Releasing it Jason looked at it.

"Murkrow I need you to go find Archanine and bring them here."

Just as it was about to leave Archanine roared as it bounded down stairs Kelly and Jasper on its back. Kelly leaped down and hugged Jason

"Oh I'm so glad you're safe. We missed you."

There was a scoff

"Well we certainly didn't miss you."

Damian and Meredith were leaning against a pillar in the center of the Shrine in the center of the room. Meredith twirled her hair and whined

"Why do we always have to deal with these brats every time we try and do something evil?"

Damian put out his cigarette and sighed

"I don't know why but I think we should stop them while we have the chance."

Arbok, Persian, Mr. Mime and Ariados were out in a flash. Archanine made short work of using a take down attack on Ariados. Murkrow sent a Night Shade at Mr. Mime. Wartortle and Politoed shot Jets of water at Persian. Delibird sent presents at Damian and Meredith making them dance around dodging the explosions. Damian roared

"Arbok Earthquake now!"

The seismic even shook building to its core. Suddenly the statues of the legendary dogs began to glow. In the Tin Tower Ho-oh bellowed a screech that made the Clear bell in the tower ring so loud. Suddenly life was brought into the Statues. Glaring they unleashed an attack at the evil doers. Aurora beam, Flamethrower and Thunderbolt hit them and their Pokémon sending them flying into the sky.

"Rotten kids and those damn beasts of legend! You haven't heard the last of us."

Damian sighed

"Mer will you shut the fuck up really you irritate me."

Meredith roared and hit Damian on the head

"You don't tell me to shut up!"

Below the beasts looked at the trainers and unleashed a tremendous roar and ran off fast and lightning. Entei and Raikou first Suicune stopped as it bounded to the top of the stairs towards the entrance. It let out a Gust attack which sent the three flying up to where it was waiting it dropped a rainbow feather on the ground before bounding out. Jason took the feather and turned to his companions.

"We have to hurry Ho-oh may leave soon."

Not waiting Jason, Murkrow and Delibird were outside running to the other side of the tower to the path leading to the Tin Tower. Kelly shook her head

"That boy never waits."

Jasper snickered

"Except waiting for me to take something special from him"

Kelly made Politoed release a jet of water at Jasper

"Man you need to like take a cold shower pervert. Behave for once."

Running after them Jasper reached the entrance of the Tower, but stood puzzled, doors sealed shut.

"Well I don't know how the hell we are supposed to get into the tower if the doors are shut."

Jason konked Jasper on the head

"Don't you remember what Suicune left behind? The Rainbow feather. We have to present this to the door as an offering to the Rainbow bird of the Sun: Ho-oh. To see if it will allow us admittance into the Tower."

Jason held up the feather. The doors flashed and from a great powerful gust of wind the doors flew open. Jason and his two Pokémon rushed inside, closely followed by his friends. Running up the stairs Jason was full of anticipation to see Ho-oh. Kelly and Jasper tried to keep up with him. In no time they reached the top and in shining elegance sat Ho-oh urns of ash all around it. Jason stood forward and took from his bag a bag of candy and set it down as an offering to Ho-oh. Ho-oh remained still for a moment before taking the offering in its beak. It began to fly away when a shadowy body came from the ground it was a Gengar. It knocked Jasper and Kelly, along with their Pokémon down to the floor of the tower. Gengar attacked Delibird sending it and its owner flying to the railing of the tower. Murkrow glared and hit Gengar with a Wing Attack. The Ghostly fiend hit Murkrow with a Curse attack knocking it out Delibird made short work using an Ice Beam to freeze the ghost in its tracks. Jason took an attempt to throw a Pokeball at the beast but it got to its senses long enough to go through the floor boards and laugh as it flew away. As Jason bounded down the stairs he huffed

"I don't think this is the last time ill see that ghost, or Ho-oh."

The three hurried to their hotel and met up with Lacey who was glad to see the three all safe and sound.

"Thank heavens you guys are ok. I know you've had an exciting day."

Jason smiled and turned to the sky.

"Yes we had a memorable experience."

Jason walked through the door and thought about the next time he would meet Ho-oh. The sun set and another day of adventure come to a close.


	11. Lighthouse and Whirlpools

_Pokémon: Legends Are Born_

Chapter 11: Lighthouses and Whirlpools

Disclaimer I do not own Pokémon or any of the original characters

Jason looked up ahead as him and his companions started out towards the next stop on their journey of exploration of the world. Jason checked his four pokeballs. His trusted Pokémon at his side: Alakazam, Tangrowth, Delibird, and Murkrow all were there. Ready to defend their master at all costs. With him are his friends Kelly and Jasper and his sister Lacey. Kelly held her Milotic, Gyarados, Politoed, and Clefairy. Jasper; Magneton, Archanine, Driftblim and Marowak. Lacey had her Torterra, Tropius, Sunkern, and Wartortle.

"Well I am excited we get to go see the great Moomoo farm. I haven't been there since I brought back a baby Miltank and Tauros to give my brother."

Kelly smiled

"So that's where you got your starters from."

Jason laughed

"Yup back then I was super excited and Im glad to be back."

It wasn't long before they made it to the Farm. One of the farm maids hurried out her violet hair in a pony tail.

"Good gracious, Lacey long time no see and who are all your friends?"

Lacey smiled hugging the maid

"Marie it's been so long this is my little brother and his friends Kelly and Jasper."

Marie ran up and smushed Jason's face.

"Oh Jason you are so handsome I remember when you were a little boy now you're all grown up."

Jason smiled weakly

"Thanks Marie, it's nice to see you too."

Jason was filled to the brim with embarrassment due to the fact he was head first in the middle of a pair of boobs belonging to the daughter of the man that gave his sister his starter Pokémon. Managing to squeeze out, he dusted himself off.

"So Marie is your brother Mark still around here?"

"Why don't you ask me yourself squirt."

Mark stood leaning against a post a piece of grass between his lips. His leather jacket, orange in color, rested snuggly on his broad shoulders. His jeans loose and tight around his waist. He gave Jason a bear hug, which Kelly held Jasper back.

"Calm down Fido you'll get your chance back at your precious Jason."

Jasper scoffed and folded his arms like a baby. Kelly rolled her eyes

"Fine be a whiney loser."

Jasper retorted

"At least I'm not a bitch."

Kelly slowly craned her neck around, her eyes closed to slits

"What did you just say?"

Before Jasper could react Kelly's Politoed had already helped with a double Focus punch attack sending Jasper into the barn. Kelly sweetly turned around. Mark stared at Kelly and whispered to Jason

"Make sure I never make her mad because frankly I'm afraid where I'd be punched to."

Jason laughed

"Yeah you don't push that girls buttons….unless you have a death wish."

Jason looked sternly at Mark.

"So I wanted to challenge you to a Pokémon battle. To test out my new team's ability. Will you accept?"

Mark had his two pokeballs out of his pocket. Smirking he said

"Oh squirt when will you ever learn?"

In a flash Mark took out two pokeballs smirking he said

"Think you can handle my beasts?"

His wrist flicked and in a flash of light Aggron and Rhydon appeared. Jason thought quickly and sent out Tangrowth and Delibird out. Delibird puffed out its chest all ready to fight it released an Ice Beam. Tangrowth smacked it on the head so it would pay attention to the battle at hand. Mark yelled out

"Aggron start this out with Tackle!"

The bipedal beast ran forward and knocked Tangrowth back. Delibird used this opportunity to spring off the Pokémon and hit Rhydon with a Mega kick. Aggron spun around, Mark yelled at it

"Iron Tail now!"

Jason yelled

"Tangrowth use Giga Drain!"

Tangrowth's vines started binding Rhydon and draining its energy. Rhydon roared at Tangrowth which swapped it with Murkrow. Murkrow landed on a fence post it looked at Rhydon curiously. Aggron unleashed a jet of water at Murkrow who glared and used Dark Pulse sending Aggron flying. Delibird finished it with Ice Beam. Murkrow flew at Rhydon wings glowing; the hardened wings knocked Rhydon out finishing the battle. Mark laughed

"Well now squirt your Pokémon are really strong."

Jason smiled

"Thanks Mark, so how are things around here?"

Mark's face darkened

"It hasn't bee so good. The Amparos, Amphy, that usually lights ships in the harbor, is deathly ill. Jasmine the Gym Leader is taking care of it but she needs someone to get medicine from Cianwood city across the sea and past the Whirl islands."

Lacey hugged Mark

"Oh dear that is a terrible story, is there anything we can do to help?"

Mark scratched his scruff.

"Well if you want you could prolly go to Jasmine and see if you can help her by getting the medicine. She has no one to go help Amphy since it will freak out if she doesn't comfort it. If anything you should go to her."

Lacey nodded and the four bid their friends a fond farewell. Kelly smiled as they continued walking towards Olivine city, the city in which the Lighthouse was located. Not far ahead Damian and Meredith were grumbling as they too walked towards the Lighthouse.

"This is stupid," Meredith exclaimed,

"Why do we have to do this crap mission? Why does the boss want this stupid Ampharos?"

Damian stepped on his drag.

"The boss wants it because if you control the Pokémon that keeps everyone around here safe then you control the people. Jeez do you ever pay attention bitch?"

Meredith kicked Damian's shin.

"Shut up douche let's just go do our job."

The Duo released their fave Pokémon and hurried up the lighthouse. Our heroes reached the Lighthouse not long after. When they heard a commotion inside the building. Kelly had Politoed out in a flash, she yelled

"I'm gonna see what's going on come in quick after me."

Jason wasn't sure what to do it seemed to him like people may be in danger. Lacey looked sternly at her brother,

"Go you know she can't handle whatever is going on in there on her own."

Jason nodded and yelled out

"Murkrow Delibird come out! We have to help Kelly out!"

Jason hurried inside, there was a ton of Rumble ahead of him and lights were falling in front of his face. Rushing in Jasper whipped his Archanine out, hopping on he raced in the lighthouse grabbing Jason.

"Come on Archanine, can get us up to her faster."

Jason nodded

"You're right I rushed in ahead. Thanks."

The two rushed up ahead as they heard Kelly's voice.

"You evil bastards how dare you! Politoed Focus punch!"

Jasper yelled at Kelly

"Honey don't worry we're coming," He turned to Archanine

"Quick boy Extreme Speed!"

In a flash the dog and its riders were sailing through the air up the stairs. Wind blew through their hair until they made it to the top of Lighthouse. They saw who they assumed to be Jasmine protecting the Lighthouse light Amphy. Kelly in front of them battered and weak from the battle against Meredith's Parasect and Ariados, as well as Damian's Persian and Arbok. Jason leaped off of Archanine, Murkrow and Delibird not far behind.

"Hey bastards what the hell do you think you are doing ganging up on a girl…not just one but two. How fucking low can you get."

Meredith

"I knew these brats would get in our way. Parasect Slash them to bits!"

Archanine rushed forward spewing flames, but Persian countered with Water Pulse, knocking the Dog and its master back to the wall. Kelly shielded Jasmine from any of the blast. As Jason helped Jasper up, he yelled at Kelly.

"Cant Jasmine fight back?"

Kelly shook her head

"No she left all her Pokémon at the gym. She figured she could make it up here cause she only brought some food for Amphy. Little did she know these two morons were gonna try to ambush her and steal Amphy for their evil purposes. Apparently they got a little weaker, but they still are a couple tough customers. I am glad I came when I did I weakened them a lil, but I couldn't release Gyarados of Milotic. There just isn't space, you guys gotta hurry."

Jason nodded and yelled

"Murkrow Dark Pulse now!"

The Dark wave hit Meredith square in the side knocking her and her Ariados back. Jasper laughed

"So why so weak bitch?"

Meredith growled

"Listen brat, we lowered our team down I got rid of Shuckle cause the thing was a weak excuse for a Pokémon. Damian here let go of Quilfish. But that shouldn't matter too much we still are just as strong as we were before if not stronger. Your stupid bitch friend knocked out my Mr. Mime."

Jasper roared back

"Kelly isn't a bitch! She's Bossy and overbearing….but not a bitch."

Kelly rolled her eyes

"Thanks that makes me feel so much better."

Jasper glared at Kelly

"Bitch don't get all PMS on me while I'm trying to defend you," Jasper turned back to Meredith, whipping out Marowak he yelled

"Now back to you, Archanine Flamethrower now, Marowak False Swipe!" Flames surged forth and hit Meredith's Parasect and Damian's Arbok get knocked aside by Marowak. Jason yelled, pointing at Delibird.

"Delibird use Ice Beam send them out!"

Delibird unleashed the wave of ice and sent the duo into their Pokémon. Jason smirked

"Mega Kick now!"

Delibird nodded and ran fourth feet glowing it front flipped and roundhouse kicked the duo plus their Pokémon into the sky. Damian sighed

"Foiled again by those bratty kids."

Meredith roared

"Shut up you moron."

As the evil villains went flying Jasper and Jason rushed over to the girls.

"I hope you guys are ok." Jason exclaimed

Jasmine flashed a weak smile

"Amphy and I are ok, but if it hadn't been for Kelly we would have been hurt more so."

Jason helped the two to a chair, and then he looked at Jasmine.

"So Miss Jasmine we heard about what was going on with Amphy's illness. Do you have any idea what could have caused it?"

Jasmine shook her head solemnly.

"No I have no idea what caused it. A couple days ago, I came by to check up on him and he was pale and could hardly stand. As you may have figured, I'm a Gym Leader and I have responsibility to Amphy so I can't leave…and none of my Pokémon could withstand the storms that brew from here to Cianwood City."

Kelly patted Jasmine on the shoulder.

"Don't worry we are gonna travel to Cianwood for you, because we can't just leave a defenseless Pokémon unprotected when it's sick."

Jasper nodded

"So to help him out I am going to entrust my Magneton to you to give him energy from time to time."

Jasper released Magneton, Jasmine smiled hugging the three.

"Oh thank you so much for helping me protect my poor Amphy if you do this the whole city will be in your debt. But please I don't mean to be rude but hurry."

Jason and company nodded, as they rushed out. They had to prepare for the task at hand. After a couple hours the four met up at the port. The wind blew by letting the sweet scent of the sea hit the faces of our heroes. Jason looked out into the sea, smiling.

"Let's get ready. Kelly release Gyarados and Milotic we can ride them to Cianwood. As well we can use Wartortle and Politoed to search ahead. Lacey looked at her brother, as she released her Pokémon.

"Jason, I'm not going with you guys. Jasmine needs me here to help her out. So I am entrusting Wartotle to Kelly. I think you guys need to handle more of these types of things on your own you aren't kids anymore. I believe in you. Now go quickly."

Jason and Jasper hopped on Gyarados while Kelly hopped on Milotic. Politoed and Wartortle splashed near by. Murkrow popped out of his pokeball. Jason looked at his companion a look of perplexty on his face.

"What's wrong Murkrow?"

"Mur murk murkow krow."

Lacey giggled

"He wants to fly with you guys so that you don't get attacked."

Jason smiled and the two began the journey. For hours they traversed through the water, the waves crashing around them. Soon the storm turned worse. Kelly exclaimed

"Jason I think we might be hea-"

She was cut off as she; Milotic and Politoed were hit into a whirlpool. Jason cried out as he saw Kelly get washed away. Jason didn't get much time to react when a wave sent him and the others into another whirlpool.

Hours later Jason woke up in a cave, he heard Murkrow cawing above him. Opening his eyes he saw Wartortle sitting near him. Rubbing his head Jason got up.

"Man where am I?"

Murkrow and Wartotle hurried over to him. Jason looked around and whipped out his Pokegear. He tried calling Kelly, which was unsuccessful as was his call to Jasper. Then he used the map feature of the Pokegear.

"It says I'm on the northwestern most island in this group."

He thought for a while and realized that he has to explore in order to find his friends. For hours he walked carrying Wartortle who was starting to get tired. As they entered the next cavern Jason heard a growling from within. It didn't take long for the one that made the noise to reveal itself. The beast was a Charmeleon; it spewed flames from its mouth. Jason smiled and tossed out Delibird.

"Go Delibird, Mega kick!"

Delibird rushed forward and tried to strike the creature but it struck back with an Iron Tail. Delibird flipped and used Aerial Ace. Charmeleon countered with Metal claw, it spewed a Flamethrower out at Delibird who fired an Ice Beam in retaliation. This continued for a while until it knocked Delibird out. Jason took no time to send Alakazam to weaken Charmeleon just enough to give Jason a perfect opportunity to capture it in a Pokeball.

"Yes we did it."

Putting his arm on Alakazam, showing how much he appreciated his friend's help.

"Thank you Alakazam."

Alakazam nodded as it sat itself down in a meditative position. Jason released Charmeleon, Looking at his new companion. Charmeleon looked at his new trainer and smiled content that this boy was worthy to wield him as a partner. Meanwhile his two friends had been going through similar trials and each had collected a new companion. Jason sat thinking deeply.

"How am I to get to my friends and then get us out of here?"

Then the idea hit him like a bolt of lightning.

"Why hadn't I thought of it before?"

Turning to Alakazam he exclaimed,

"Hey do you think you could locate Kelly and Jasper and bring them here?"

Alakazam nodded, eyes glowing it disappeared in a flash. It returned quickly with Kelly and Politoed. It disappeared and reappeared with Gyardos, Milotic and Jasper. Jason hugged his friends tightly

"Guys I am so happy you guys are safe."

Kelly laughed

"Well I'm glad that you found us or we wouldn't have made it out of here or be able to get the medicine for Amphy." Alakazam looked at Jason. Then he turned to Kelly.

"Return Milotic and Gyarados Alakazam is gonna take us to the beach."

Doing so Alakazam teleported everyone to the beach. In no time the group was riding on towards Cianwood city. Kelly laughed

"Well now after a short detour we will be able to complete our mission."

Waves crashed around them as the drifted away from the Whirl Islands a loud roar was heard from within the center islands. Jasper shivered

"I don't wanna know what made that noise."

Jason exclaimed

"Neither do I…but we don't have time to worry about that…getting the medicine is out main concern."

Murkrow cawed as they could see their destination not far ahead. The waves hit the sand on the beach of Cianwood City. Kelly looked towards Olivine as the wind rushed through her hair

"Jasmine we are coming to help soon enough."


End file.
